Ghost Lover Club
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Cerita tentang sekelompok anak-anak Indigo(yang bisa melihat hantu),dan cara mereka untuk menenangkan arwah-arwah penasaran. Kali ini misteri di balik RS Karakura terungkap! Namun Hisagi yang mempunyai Phobia terhadap Rumah Sakit terperangkap di tempat ini. Dapatkah ia menyelamatkan diri? Collab with shuukai RnR pliss.
1. Prologue

**Ghost Lover Club**

**By: Hikary & Shuukai**

**Disclaimer** :**Bleach belong to Tite Kubo**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :OOC,Typos,Alur kecepatan,EyD**

* * *

Malam hari di sebuah Ruangan,

"Tuan, ahir-ahir ini mereka kembali berkeliaran," kata seorang pria berambut silver

"Aku tau,tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak mungkin bisa mengurus hal-hal itu lagi, kau tau sendirikan kalau aku sudah tua," kata kakek itu

"Tuan benar, bagaimana kalau kita meminta bantuan **dia**?" kata pria itu

"Hm... apa tidak ada cara lain? Aku hanya tidak tega jika harus mengganggu kehidupannya yang sudah tenang disana," kata kakek itu lagi

"Sepertinya kita tidak punya cara lain,Kek. Kita sudah berusaha untuk mencari para indigo, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil untuk melakukannya. " kata pria itu lagi

"Kau benar, tidak ada cara lain lagi. Baiklah siapkan peralatannya," kata kakek itu

"Baik tuan," kata pria tersebut lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Beberapa saat ia kembali dengan membawa sebuah tas berisi sebuah peralatan mistik, seperti sebuah kertas dengan tulisan hiragana, katakana, dan kanji, sebotol kemenyan, sebuah cawan(1), beberapa batang lilin, sebuah koin, dan semangkuk sesajen.

Lalu disusunnya peralatan tersebut.

"Ayo,kita lakukan," kata kakek itu

"Baik," kata pria tersebut

Lalu mereka meletakkan koin di atas kertas itu, dan menyalakan lilin tersebut serta membakar kemenyan dan sesajian yang telah diletakkan di cawan itu. Mereka duduk berhadapan,dan kakek itu mulai membaca mantra tersebut.

"**River of Blood, Oceans of Bones. The Creator is angry for your trespass. Bow to his Majesty and all will be Forgiven. But Sin again, and the Punishment will be your Oblivion. Carriage of thunder Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light divide this into six. Bones of sleeping Hollows burn to ash, Claw of the beast tear the soul, impale the enemies with the spear of Justice,"** kata kakek itu membaca mantra.

Tiba-tiba koin itu bergerak dari satu kata ke kata lain, membentuk sebuah nama.

**Ryu-Jin**

"**Curse those who walk above the surface, our rageshall be our sword and our hate shall be our spear. Slash their eyes and smash their legs. Let them know our dark eternal pain. Sprinkled on the bones of beast! Sharp tower, red crystal and steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and became the calm. The sounds of warring spears fills the empty castle," **sambung kakek itu lagi

Kali ini koin tersebut berhenti di kata terahir, lalu secara mistis huruf-huruf yang di tunjuk koin tersebut bersinar. Dan warna tulisan yang sebelumnya hitam,kini berubah menjadi merah darah.

**Ryu-Jin Ja-k-ka**

" **Ye lords! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and Pandemonium, the sea barrier surges ,march on the south! Now I` m summoning you, The King of Hell, Please Fulfilled My wish. O Ryujin Jakka, the King of hell," **kata kakek itu lagi

Tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka berdiri sesosok raksasa, bewarna merah

"Ryuujin Jakka, aku butuh bantuanmu," kata kakek itu

"Ada apa?" tanyanya

"Tolong bangkitkan putraku, yang telah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu. " kata kakek itu sambil menyerahkan foto seorang pria berambut raven keunguan.

"Baiklah,seperti yang kau ketahui sebelumnya. Dia tidaklah abadi, dia akan kembali padaku. Setelah semuanya selesai," kata raksasa itu

"Baiklah," kata kakek itu

"**With the name of Ifrit! I` m Ryuujin Jakka, summoning you. The Boy who already died, now come out and hear my voice! " **

Beberapa saat seorang pria berambut raven keunguan, telah berdiri di antara mereka. Sebuah rantai melingkar di kedua lengannya. Dan juga sepotong rantai tepat di dadanya (ingat aja kayak wholes)

"Kau datang juga," kata kakek itu sambil tersenyum

"Yah, begitulah, Chichi," kata pria itu sambil tersenyum "Jadi ada perlu apa?" tanyanya lagi

"Aku butuh bantuanmu," kata kakek itu singkat

"Hm.. baiklah. No problem at all," kata pria tersebut menyeringai

"Nah,ayo ikut aku," kata kakek itu

Lalu mereka meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

* * *

**TBC**

"**Yay! Ahirnya, ini fic sudah saya perbaharui dan di upgrade, moga kesannya lebih baik," kata Hikary**

"**Gommen kalau horornya belum kerasa, tapi di chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan di usahakan deh," kata Shuukai**

"**Mind to review our Fic?"**


	2. The meeting and beggining

**Ghost Lover Club**

**By:Hikary & Shuukai**

**Disclaimer: Bleach punya tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Warning :OOC,Gajeness,Alur kecepatan dan sebagainya**

**Enjoy My Fic**

* * *

**Chapter I: The Beginning**

Ghost Lover Club adalah sebuah klub pecinta hantu yang dibentuk oleh para anak-anak Indigo, yaitu Kaien, Kusaka, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Rukia, dan Tatsuki. Tujuan utama dari klub ini adalah melindungi orang-orang sekitar ataupun menjaga ketenangan antara dunia nyata dan dunia Roh. Mereka juga bukanlah orang-orang yang mencari ketenaran di mata masyarakat umum. Kelompok ini dibagi menjadi 2 regu yaitu penyerang dan Informan. Penyerang bertugas untuk menenangkan dan melawan hantu sedangkan informan berusaha mencari keterangan ataupun kelemahan dan cara mengatasi hantu tersebut. Yang bertugas dalam Regu penyerangan adalah para Pria,sedangkan para wanita bertugas untuk mencari Informasi mengenai suatu hantu.

Masing-masing anggota bersenjatakan sebuah Pisau perak yang digunakan untuk melindungi diri dan menenangkan arwah tersebut. Namun ahir-ahir ini kegiatan mereka agak tersendat,karena Grimmjow yang tertua di antara mereka telah lulus dan menjadi Mahasiswa. Maka mau tak mau mereka terpaksa mencari anggota baru untuk menggantikannya.

Sore ini mereka duduk di taman, mendiskusikan tentang cara untuk mendapatkan anggota klub baru.

"Aduh… gimana ya cara mendapatkan anggota," gerutu seorang cowok berambut Raven dengan mata aqua green Shiba Kaien

"Nggak tau deh,Kai. Aku juga bingung," kata Seorang cowok berambut Raven dengan mata Violet, Soujirou Kusaka

"Kusa benar,apalagi untuk mencari yang benar-benar Indigo itu susah," kata seorang cowok berambut orange dengan mata caramel coklat,Kurosaki Ichigo

"Ya,kebanyakan sih. Indigo di depan kamera," kata seorang cewek berambut bob hitam,dengan mata violet, Kuchiki Rukia

"Yah,kalau yang seperti itu sama aja dengan bohong, lagian dimana-mana orang-orang pasti sudah kabur duluan jika mendengar kata Hantu," kata seorang cewek tomboy dengan rambut pendek, Arisawa Tatsuki.

"Kau benar," kata Kaien

"Nak… ayolah kubayar kau 5. 000. 000 yen, kalau kau mau mengusir hantu itu," kata seorang pria

Mereka ber lima menoleh ke seberang jalan. Disana berdiri seorang Pria berambut raven pendek dengan baju T-shirt hitam dan kemeja bewarna ungu serta celana jeans dan sepatu skets. Di belakangnya seorang Pria gemuk, dengan pakaian yang mencolok. Bisa dipastikan dia orang kaya.

"Maaf,tapi kau cari saja orang lain.,lagipula aku hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat. Orang-orang tersebut pasti salah mengira kalau aku ini indigo. Kenyataanya aku hanya orang biasa," kata Pria berambut raven tersebut

"Kau pasti bohong! Mereka mengatakan kalau kau itu Indigo," kata pria gemuk itu lagi

"Lalu kau percaya saja? Lagipula apa bukti kalau aku ini Indigo? Sudahlah aku hanya seorang anak SMA biasa yang tidak tau menahu tentang hantu. " kata Pria tersebut lalu pergi

"Hei.. tunggu… Argh! Dasar bocah ingusan sombong!" maki pria gemuk itu lalu pergi

Kaien dan yang lainya hanya menghela nafas.

"Dasar aneh-aneh saja," kata Ichigo

"Ya,kau benar," kata Kusaka

"Sudah sore, ayo kita pulang," kata Rukia

"Iya. " kata semuanya kecuali Kaien

"Kai, ayo," kata Kusaka

"Eh,iya," kata Kaien lalu mengikuti teman-temannya ke asrama.

Malam Harinya

Kaien yang tidak bisa tidur memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan. Dengan mengendap-endap ia keluar kamar, lalu berjalan keluar dari asrama dan menuju ke sekolah. Saat asik-asiknya berjalan tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan menggunakan dress bewarna merah.

"Hai," sapa Kaien ramah

"Kau.. kau bisa melihatku?" Tanya wanita itu

"Ya, begitulah," kata Kaien

"Tolong jangan bunuh aku,"kata wanita itu lagi

Tenang saja kau tidak terlihat berbahaya jadi untuk apa aku membunuhmu," kata Kaien lagi

"Syukurlah,kau bukan dia," kata Wanita itu lagi

"Dia?" Tanya Kaien bingung

"Ya seorang anak Indigo dengan julukan Demon King, ia telah menyegel bernagai macam hantu dalam waktu 1 minggu ini,"kata Wanita itu lagi

"O begitu.. "kata Kaien

"Makanya aku bersembunyi disini, dia dalam melakukan tugas tidak pandang bulu. Ia pasti menyegel seluruh hantu baik yang berbahaya maupun tidak," kata wanita itu lagi

"Wah,dia kejam juga," kata Kaien

"Bingo! Ternyata kau disini," kata seorang pria

Kaien menoleh,dibelakangnya telah berdiri seorang pria berambut jabrik hitam. Pria yang tadi sore dilihatnya. Ia menggunakan celana jeans hitam dan rompi hitam serta sebuah kaca mata hitam. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding sambil menyeringai.

"Kau.. Kau lagi! Bocah brengsek!" maki wanita itu marah

"Tenang saja nona,aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut, okay?" kata pria tersebut masih menyeringai

"Jangan bermimpi kau!" kata Wanita itu marah. Dalam sekejap ia berubah menjadi sesosok serigala putih dengan mata bewarna merah darah.

"Wah,kalau sudah seperti ini terpaksa dengan kekerasan," kata cowok itu lalu mengeluarkan pisau perak dari saku celananya.

Lalu terjadi pertarungan sengit di antara mereka. Dengan lincah pria itu melukai serigala tersebut. Sehingga Raungan serigala tersebut menggema di ruangan tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat serigala tersebut menghilang dan menjadi debu.

"Oke,beres," kata pria tersebut menyimpan pisau peraknya.

"Sebaiknya kau lebih berhati-hati," kata pria itu lalu pergi

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?" kata Kaien bingung lalu kembali ke asrama.

* * *

**TBC**

"**Yey! Re-editted!" sorak Hikary**

"**Emang ada masalah?" Tanya Hisagi**

"**Nggak hanya pengen aja," kata Hikary**

"**Dasar," gerutu Hisagi**

"**Oke,Minna RnR pliss!" kata Shuukai**


	3. Akai Heya

**Ghost Lover Club**

**By:Hikary & Shuukai**

**Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Warning :OOC, Gajeness, Alur kecepatan dan sebagainya**

**Enjoy My Fic**

* * *

**Chapter II: The Meeting and The Red Room(Akai Heya)**

Pagi harinya Kaien bangun dan berangkat ke sekolah bersama teman-temannya. Kejadian kemarin benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

"Begadang lagi, Kai?" Tanya Rukia

"Hehehe ya begitulah," kata Kaien nyengir

"Kemarin kau kemana malam-malam?" Tanya Kusaka

"Biasa Jogging," kata Kaien

"Dasar mana ada orang Jogging malam-malam," gerutu Kusaka

"Yah, kayak nggak tau Kaien aja. Mana ada yang nggak mungkin coba bagi dia," kata Ichigo

"Kau benar," kata Kusaka

"Suara serigala kemarin mengerikan ya," kata Rukia

"Iya, masa ada serigala di sekolah kita," kata Tatsuki

"Seremm ya," kata Rukia

Saat sampai di sekolah mereka bingung,karena banyak siswi cewek yang berdiri di dekat kantor guru.

"Rangiku ada apa?" Tanya Rukia pada wanita berambut blond,Rangiku Matsumoto

"Eh,Ruki. Ini loh ada murid baru, gila! Cakep banget! Sudah Ganteng, tampan, Cool lagi," kata Rangiku

"Dasar.. "gerutu Kaien

Lalu mereka menuju ke kelas.

Di kelas

Seorang guru berambut putih seperti salju masuk, dialah Jyuushiro Ukitake.

"Nah semuanya hari ini ada murid baru, silahkan masuk," kata Pak Ukitake

Seorang Pria berambut jabrik hitam,dengan tattoo 69 di pipi kirinya dan matanya yang bewarna abu-abu masuk ke kelas.

"Shuuhei Hisagi,Yoroshiku," kata Pria itu singkat

Para wanita langsung berteriak histeris karena ketampananya.

'Kusa,jangan-jangan dia Akamanto,' bisik Kaien

"Nggak tau juga sih, apalagi nggak ada yang pernah liat kan," bisik Kusaka lagi

"Nah,silahkan duduk Shuuhei-kun,"kata Ukitake

Setelah itu pelajaran kembali berlangsung.

Saat istirahat

"Hei!" panggil Kaien

Pria itu menoleh

"Kau yang kemarin, apa yang kau lakukan disni?" Tanya Kaien

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya cuek

Kaien ingin menghajarnya jika tidak dihentikan Kusaka. Lalu dia langsung pergi.

"Sudahlah, ayo ke markas," kata Ichigo

"Ayo," kata Mereka

Lalu mereka menuju ke markas mereka di sekolah tersebut. Saat sampai pria tersebut sudah berdiri di sana sambil berbicara dengan Grimmjow.

"Sashiburi Shu," kata Grimmjow

"Hhh sudah berapa kali ku bilang, panggil aku Hisa,Grim," kata Hisagi

"Iya-iya. Tapi suka-suka aku dong," kata Grimmjow sambil mengacak kepala Hisagi

"Dan satu hal lagi! Aku bukan anak kecil bego!" maki Hisagi

Grimmjow hanya terkekeh

"Kau tidak berubah,Shu. Masih selalu bersikap cool dan mature,Ku pikir setelah berada di luar negri selama beberapa tahun sikapmu berubah," kata Grimmjow

"Bukan urusanmu! Jadi ada apa lagi?" Tanya Hisagi

"Jadi, aku ingin agar kau- Ah, Kaien! Ichigo! Kusaka! Sini!" panggil Grimmjow

Kaien, Ichigo dan Kusaka yang menguping pun keluar.

"Ada apa senpai?" Tanya Kusaka

"Nah jadi begini, aku menyuruhnya untuk membantu kalian," kata Grimmjow

"Tapi dia bukan Indigo senpai,"kata Ichigo

"Eh?" kata Grimmjow bingung

"Dia sendiri yang mengatakanya kemarin, yak an,Kai?" kata Kusaka

"Yah, tapi sepertinya kemarin dia berbohong. Karena dia ini memang Indigo," kata Kaien

"Eh?" kata Kusaka dan Ichigo kaget

"Ya,kemarin aku hanya tidak berminat untuk mengusir hantu yang bersifat hayalan," kata Hisagi santai

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kusaka

"Yah, hantu yang berasal dari ketakutan diri sendiri, alias bersifat hayalan," kata Hisagi lagi

"O begitu, o ya Senpai kenal dia dari mana?" tanya Kusaka bingung

"O, dia ini-"

"Aku kouhainya juga, saat SMP dan ya aku sempat ikut studi pergantian pelajar selama hampir 2 tahun," kata Hisagi lagi

"O begitu," kata Kusaka

"Nah,jadi gimana Shu? Kau tau sendiri dong. Kalau aku ini sibuk, ditambah lagi aku ini kan **mahasiswa**," kata Grimjow lagi

"Dasar," gerutu Hisagi

Tiba-tiba

"Aduh.. kalian disini ternyata," kata Rukia

"Rukia? Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo

"Itu teman kita si Ishida Uryuu meninggal," kata Rukia

"Kog bisa?" kata Kusaka

"Aku juga tidak tau,laptopnya masih hidup," kata Rukia

"Laptop? Jangan-jangan dia berada di sebuah ruangan ya?" tebak Hisagi

"Kog kau tau?" tanya Rukia bingung

"Shu jangan-jangan... " kata Grimjow

"Yeah, akai Heya," gumam Hisagi singkat

"Tapi bukannya itu hanya legenda?" kata Kusaka

"Begitulah, awalnya memang legenda. Tapi semenjak insiden seorang siswi yang menggorok leher temannya sendiri, legenda itu jadi seperti kenyataan,tapi mungkin juga hanya kebetulan," kata Hisagi

"Lebih baik kita cek," kata Grimmjow

"Iya,"

Lalu mereka menuju ke sebuah ruangan, disana tergeletak tubuh seorang siswa berkacamata, Ishida Uryuu.

"Hm.. tidak salah ini Akai Heya," gumam Hisagi saat melihat dinding di sekitarnya yang bewarna merah karena darah. Lalu ia mengotak-atik laptop tersebut,dan terdengar sebuah rekaman suara jeritan.

"Tapi kalau Akai Heya, sepertinya tidak ada cara untuk menghentikannya," Ujar Kusaka

"Memang, tapi mungkin dengan cara menyeret paksa hantu itu keluar," kata Hisagi

"Kau tidak bilangkan kalau.. "kata Kusaka

"Yah, tidak ada cara lain kan," kata Hisagi lagi

"Maksudmu apa Shu?" tanya Grimmjow

"Yah, kita akan menggunakan laptop ini. Biasanya jika hantu tersebut sudah muncul, maka ia akan terus muncul untuk membunuh orang yang memakai laptop ini," kata Hisagi

"Tapi bukankah itu berbahaya?" kata Kaien

"Berbahaya? Kau tau. Kita para Indigo tidak mengenal kata berbahaya. Lagi pula itu sebuah tugas untuk melindungi orang-orang dari gangguan hantu," kata Hisagi lagi

"Baiklah! Ayo kita lakukan," kata Kusaka langsung memainkan komputer tersebut

"Baiklah, Grimm disini biar aku yang mengurus, sisanya tunggu di luar," kata Hisagi

"Oke deh," kata Grimmjow

Sekarang di ruangan itu hanya Hisagi dan Kusaka.

"Sepertinya kau pecinta internet ya, um.. "kata Hisagi berusaha mengingat nama pria di sampingnya ini

"Kusaka. Panggil aja Kusa, ya begitulah. Cita-citaku ingin jadi seorang proggramer, kau sendiri bagaimana Shuuhei-san?" kata Kusaka lagi

"Hisa aja, aku ingin jadi seorang pemusik handal," kata hisagi lagi

Mereka asik memainkan laptop itu sambil berbincang-bincang tiba-tiba sebauh pop up muncul

"**Anata.. suki desuka?(Apakah kamu suka?)"**

"Eh, maksudnya apaan nih?" kata Kusaka bingung

"Sebentar lagi dia muncul," kata Hisagi lalu menutup Pop up tersebut. Dan pop up itu kembali muncul

"**Anata wa Akai suki desuka?(apakah kamu suka merah?)"**

Lalu Hisagi kembali menutup Pop up tersebut

"**Anata wa- anata wa- Anata wa- Anata wa-" **

Pop up itu terus menutup dan membuka hingga ahirnya muncul keseluruhannya

"**Anata wa Akai Heya Ga Suki Desuka?(apakah akmu suka kamar merah?)"**

Pop up itu menutup, lalu terlihatlah sebuah pintu dengan latar merah. Dan dari speaker itu terdengar suara anak kecil

"**Anata wa akai Heya ga Suki Desuka?"**

Lalu pop up tersebut tertutup,dan sebuah list nama-nama bermunculan

"Berhati-hatilah, kita target selanjutnya," gumam Hisagi saat melihat namanya dan Kusaka di ahir list tersebut.

Mereka segera menjauh dari laptop tersebut saat merasakan keberadaan hantu tersebut, seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang menjuntai ke bawah,dan kakinya tidak menginjak tanah.

"Kenapa seperti Onryou ya?" kata Kusaka bingung

"Ntahlah, yang pasti dia berbahaya," kata Hisagi dan ia kembali kaget, saat ia tidak menemukan pisau peraknya

"Ada apa His?" tanya Kusaka

"Pisauku tertinggal di kelas," gerutu Hisagi

"Ah, aku salah bawa," kata Kusaka yang baru sadar, kalau yang dibawanya itu Flashdisk.

"Bagaimana ini?" kata Kusaka

"Kabur!" kata Hisagi

Lalu mereka berlari ke arah pintu depan, dan berusaha membukanya tapi gagal.

"**Tidak ada yang bisa keluar dari Red Room dalam keadaan hidup," kata hantu itu**

"Grim!" teriak Hisagi sambil mendobrak pintu tersebut

"Kai! Buka pintunya!" teriak Kusaka sambil mendobrak pintu tersebut

"Ugh.. "kata Kusaka saat hantu itu mencekiknya

"Kusa! Sial!" Hisagi berusaha membantu Kusaka untuk lepas dari cengkraman hantu tersebut. Hingga hantu tersebut melepaskan Kusaka dan menangkapnya lalu melemparnya.

"Hisa!" teriak Kusaka saat hantu itu kini mengejar Hisagi

Sementara itu diluar

"Senpai,mereka baik-baik saja nggak ya," kata Kaien

"Tenang saja, Shu bukan indigo sembarangan. Dia pasti bisa," kata Grimmjow lagi

"Tapi.."

"Kai! Senpai! Buka pintunya!" teriak Kusaka dari dalam

"Eh, Kusa?!" kata Kaien lalu membuka pintu tersebut

"Bego! Kenapa dikunci!" kata Kusaka

"Nggak ada yang ngunci kog," kata Kaien

"Senpai cepat tolong Hisa," kata Kusaka

"Tenang saja aku yakin-"

"Senpai cepatlah! Aku tidak mau kalau dia sampai terbunuh!" kata Kusaka lagi

"Baiklah," kata Grimmjow

Lalu mereka masuk ke ruangan itu

"Astaga Shu!" kata Grimjow berhasil menangkap Hisagi sebelum tubuhnya terhempas ke salah satu dinding tersebut. Dalam sekejap hantu itu menghilang.

"Shu.. sadar.. "kata Grimmjow menepuk pipinya pelan

"Senpai,ayo bawa dia ke UKS," kata Kusaka

"Iya,"

Lalu mereka membawa Hisagi ke UKS,lalu keluar dari ruangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi Kusa?" tanya Grimjow

"Jadi.. setelah beberapa saat kami memainkan laptop itu,di layarnya muncul sebuah pesan, yang intinya tentang kamar merah. Setelah itu hantu itu muncul,kami berusaha melawan,tanpa senjata tapi gagal. " kata Kusaka

"Kenapa tidak pakai senjata?" tanya Kaien

"Itu yang jadi masalahnya,pisau kami tertinggal di kelas," kata Kusaka

"Dasar.. "kata Kaien

Di Ruangan Hisagi

Hisagi tersadar,lalu mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"**Anata wa.."**

Hisagi berusaha mencari asal suara tersebut

"**Anata wa Akai Suki desuka?" **

Hisagi menyadari suara tersebut muncul di dekatnya

"**Anata wa Akai Heya ga suki Desuka?"**

Sebuah tangan terulur ke arahnya untuk mencekiknya. Dengan sigap ia berhasil menghindar. Hantu itu kembali menampakkan diri dan mulai Maju.

'sial! Aku harus keluar!' gerutu Hisagi sambil berusaha mencari jalan keluar, lalu ia mendapat ide saat melihat UKS itu di lantai satu,dan berniat untuk memecahkan kaca tersebut.

'Sepertinya sih, tidak apa-apa lagipula. Chichi pasti ngerti,' gumam Hisagi

Lalu dalam hitungan ke tiga ia memecahkan kaca UKS tersebut,dan melompat keluar.

Hantu tersebut langsung menghilang

Sementara di luar

PRANG...

"Kaca pecah? Jangan-jangan.. "

Mereka langsung masuk ke dalam UKS tersebut,dan menemukan kondisi UKS yang berantakan

"Shu.. Aduh kemana dia?" gerutu Grimmjow

"Sepertinya dia melompat keluar," kata Kusaka

"Ayo kita cari dia," kata Grimmjow

Lalu mereka pun keluar dari UKS itu.

Sementara itu

Hisagi berlari menuju kelas,ia menarik nafas. Lalu mengambil sebuah pisau perak dari dalam tasnya lalu menunggu kedatangan hantu tersebut,tiba-tiba

"Loh,Shuuhei kan?" kata Tatsuki

"Eh, Arisawa? Ada apa?" kata Hisagi

"Nggak kamu ngapain disi-"

"**Anata wa-"**

"Gawat! Cepat pergi dari sini," kata Hisagi

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Tatsuki bingung

"**Anata wa Akai-"**

"Sudahlah, cepatlah!" kata Hisagi lagi

"Tapi ada apa?" tanya Tatsuki lagi

"**Anata wa Akai Heya ga Suki Desuka?"**

BLAM! Tiba-tiba pintu kelas itu tertutup.

"Apa yang terjadi.. "kata Tatsuki

Hantu tersebut muncul lagi

"Sial," gerutu Hisagi lalu dengan cepat ia membuat sebuah lingkaran dengan tanda bintang di tengahnya

"Kau tetap disini, kalau masih mau hidup," kata Hisagi lalu mengeluarkan pisau peraknya

"Ba-baik.. "kata Tatsuki

"**Mencoba untuk kabur lagi, kozou?**" tanya hantu itu lagi

"Heh, tidak untuk kali ini," kata Hisagi

Lalu terjadilah pertarungan diantara mereka,namun hantu tersebut berhasil menangkap kaki kanannya.

"**Game Over. " kata Hantu itu lagi**

"Heh! Jangan harap!" kata Hisagi menebas lengan hantu tersebut dengan pisau peraknya, sehingga darah berserakan saat lengan hantu itu putus.

"**Uargh... "**

"Kau salah target untuk kali ini, Yurei-san," kata Hisagi menyeringai

"Ka-Kau- jan-jangan-jangan.. "kata Hantu itu kaget

"Yeah, yang sudah menaklukan temanmu,si siluman serigala kemarin malam," kata Hisagi lagi

"Keparat! Akan ku bunuh kau!" kata Hantu itu

"Terlambat, Sayonara Yurei-san," kata Hisagi saat pisau peraknya menebas kepala hantu tersebut dan darah berserakan di ruangan itu setelah leher dari hantu itu putus.

" **Tidakkkk!" **teriak hantu tersebut lalu menghilang

"Beres," kata Hisagi tersenyum, lalu menghampiri seorang siswa di pojok ruangan

"Ishida-san kan?" tanya Hisagi

"Iya.. tolong.. jangan bunuh aku.. "kata Ishida yang sudah menjadi arwah

"Tenang saja, aku hanya akan mengirimmu ke tempat yang indah," kata Hisagi lagi lalu mengetuk keningnya dengan gagang pisau tersebut.

" A.. Arigatou... Shuuhei.. san.. " kata arwah itu lalu menghilang

"Dengan begini semuanya beres," kata Hisagi menyimpan pisau peraknya

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Ayo keluar," kata Hisagi

"Iya.. "kata Tatsuki

"Maaf,membuatmu takut," gumam Hisagi lagi

"Ah.. iya tidak apa-apa," kata Tatsuki

"Jadi kau bisa melihat hantu juga, Arisawa-san?" tanya Hisagi

"ya begitulah, karena itu aku-"

"Tatsuki!" teriak Rukia

"Rukia?" kata Tatsuki bingung

"Kau kemana saja?! Aku menghawatirkanmu," kata Rukia lagi

"Hehehe maaf," kata Tatsuki

"shu! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Grimmjow

"Tenang saja, apa kau lupa dengan julukanku? Kalau dengan hantu seperti itu aku kalah, hancur dong reputasiku," kata Hisagi

"Dasar!" gerutu Grimmjow

Sore harinya

"Senpai, dia itu siapa sebenarnya?" tanya Tatsuki

"Maksudmu Shuuhei?" tanya Grimmjow

"Yeah," kata Tatsuki

"Dia itu indigo," kata Grimmjow singkat

"Apa dia selalu membunuh hantu seperti itu?" tanya Tatsuki

"Jarang sih, dia hanya melakukannya saat terdesak atau terpaksa," kata Grimmjow lagi

"O begitu," kata Tatsuki

"Sepertinya kau melihat caranya membunuh hantu itu ya?" kata Grimmjow

"Begitulah," kata Tatsuki

"Ya seperti itulah dia, dia bukan seseorang yang mudah kasihan terhadap suatu hal. Ya tidak sepertiku, yang masih menggunkan cara konsou untuk menenangkan arwah atau hantu. Dia jika memang cara damai gagal,maka ia akan menggunakan kekerasan. Bisa kutebak pasti ia memotong leher hantu itu lagi` kan?" kata Grimmjow lagi

"Begitulah," kata Tatsuki

"Hhh dia tidak berubah," kata Grimmjow

"Senpai,lalu hantu yang di tenangkan dengan cara seperti itu.. "

"Kemungkinan ia tidak akan kembali," kata Grimmjow

"O begitu makanya dia dijuluki Demon king ya,senpai?" tanya Kaien

"Begitulah, kau tau dari mana?" tanya Grimmjow

"Dari hantu siluman serigala yang disegelnya kemarin," kata Kaien lagi

"Eh, apa? Dasar, harusnya aku tidak melepaskannya waktu itu," gumam Grimmjow

"Sudahlah, tapi Shuuhei sudah menyegelnya kan," kata Tatsuki lagi

"Kau benar," kata Grimmjow

Malam harinya

Kaien yang Insomnianya datang memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar tiba-tiba

"Shiba-san? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam diluar?"

"Eh, Shuuhei-san? Ah, kau mengagetkanku," kata Kaien

"Maaf. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hisagi

"Jalan-jalan, Kau sendiri?" tanya Kaien

"Menemui teman lama sekaligus patroli," kata Hisagi

"Tapi kenapa kau mencarinya malam hari?" tanya Kaien bingung

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi,dia itu arwah," kata Hisagi lagi

"O begitu," kata Kaien

"Sepertinya kau terkena Insomnia ya?" tanya Hisagi

"Eh, kau tau dari mana?" tanya Kaien bingung

"Hehe aku juga, seperti inilah rutinitas malam hari yang kulakukan," kata Hisagi lagi

"O begitu. O ya, dari kalimatmu tadi pagi ada keganjalan," kata Kaien lagi

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hisagi bingung

"Itu tentang hantu khayalan itu, sebenarnya disana memang benar-benar ada kan? Aku pernah melihatnya sekilas," kata Kaien lagi

"Hehe kau benar," kata Hisagi

"Lalu kenapa ktidak mengusirnya?" tanya Kaien

"Aku tidak mau harus di timpa kesialan untuk mengusirnya,disamping itu dia tidak berbahaya," kata Hisagi lagi

"Memangnya itu hantu apa?" tanya Kaien lagi

"Zashiki WArashi," kata Hisagi

"Zasiki Warashi?" kata Kaien bingung

"Yeah, itu hantu anak-anak yang senang mengganggu penghuni rumah dan berbuat usil. Dia itu mendatangkan keberuntungan jika dirawat, dan membawa kesialan jika diusir," kata Hisagi lagi

"O begitu. O ya, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Kaien

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hisagi

"Ah, mungkin perasaanku saja,lupakan Shuuhei-san," kata Kaien lagi

"Oya, panggil saja aku Hisa. " kata Hisagi

"Baiklah, panggil saja aku Kai," kata Kaien

"O ya, maaf atas sikapku yang ketus berlebihan," kata Hisagi lagi

"Ah, tidak masalah," kata Kaien lagi

"Sudah hampir pagi. Kau sebaiknya pulang, aku juga harus pulang," kata Hisagi beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"Kau benar, sampai jumpa besok,his," kata Kaien

"Iya,sampai jumpa," kata Hisagi

Lalu Kaien kembali ke Asramanya dan tidur.

* * *

**TBC**

"**Yay! Chapter 3 update!" teriak Shuukai**

"**Dasar Autis!" kata Hikary**

"**Enak aja! O ya Reders-Tachi bisa Request hantu untuk dimunculin Bebas! Baik dari Indo, Jepang, atau Korea atau dari manapun itu," kata Shuukai**

"**Oke, Chapter depan Kuma-Onna!" kata Shuukai**

"**What the... nggak ada yang lebih lucu Shu?" kata Hikary**

"**Atau loe milih Kuchisake Onna atau Kashima Reiko-san atau Onryou atau-"**

"**Ah,udah keserah loe deh," kata Hikary**

"**Yay! Hehehe! Makasih buat yang udah mereview cerita ini! Stay tune on the next chapter!" kata Shuukai**

"**Oke Minna! Mind to Review our Fic?" kata Hikary dan Shuukai**


	4. Kuma Onna

**Ghost Lover Club**

**By:Hikary & Shuukai**

**Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Warning :OOC, Gajeness, Alur kecepatan dan sebagainya**

**Enjoy My Fic**

**Chapter III: Kuma Onna (She Bear)**

Sore itu dua orang siswi baru saja pulang dari berbelanja di sebuah supermarket

"Ayo,cepat," kata seorang gadis berambut orange, Orihime

"Iya, kau kenapa sih?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah, Riruka

"Kau tidak dengar gossip tentang pembunuhan itu? Aku takut nih," kata Orihime

"Ayolah, Orihime. Itu hanya gossip, masa kau percaya dengan gossip seperti itu sih?" kata Riruka enteng

_**`` Anak sekolah memakai lipstick agar terlihat cantik, memasang pita merah di dada… Mereka selalu berdusta dengan cara menangis seperti bayi, pada orang tua dan pacar mereka… Memakai sesuatu sebagai tanda kesombongan hanya untuk menuju kematian… ``**_

"Si-siapa itu… "kata Orihime ketakutan

"Ah, paling-paling orang iseng ayo," kata Riruka

"Iy- Kya!" Orihime kembali kaget saat melihat seorang anak perempuan yang membawa boneka beruang muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Minggir!" bentak Riruka

Tiba-tiba dalam waktu sekejap, tangan Riruka putus, dan darah berserakan di tempat itu.

"Ri-Ri-Riruka… "kata Orihime takut

Gadis itu segera mengambil gelang yang berada ditangan Riruka yang telah putus itu. Lalu ia kembali memotong leher riruka dan mengambil kalung yang digunakannya. Darah berserakan di tempat itu, Orihime hanya menangis terisak. Ia benar-benar takut, sangat takut. Lalu gadis itu menoleh padanya dan mulai melangkah, Orihime pun berusaha untuk mundur

"Ja-jangan… Ku-kumohon… "isak Orihime ketakutan

"Buka seluruh accecories yang kau pakai jika masih ingin hidup," kata seseorang

Mendengar hal itu, Orihime segera melepaskan cincin, dan gelang di tangannya lalu meletakkannya di lantai. Gadis itu memungut acceories itu lalu menghilang.

Orihime yang masih shock, hanya terduduk di tempat, tidak bisa bergerak. Hingga seorang pria dengan memakai topi cap hitam menghampirinya

"Kau baik-baik saja,Nona?" Tanya pria itu

"I-iya.. te-terimakasih.. " kata Orihime terbata-bata

Lalu pria itu melangkah ke tempat jasad Riruka yang telah terpotong itu, ia mengeluarkan pisau peraknya, dan mengetuk kepala Riruka dengan gagang pisau itu sambil bergumam.

"Tenanglah di alam mu, Riruka Dokugamine-san,"

Lalu pria itu menyimpan pisau peraknya dan menghampiri Orihime.

"Nona, kau pasti sudah dengar gossip itu kan? Kenapa kau masih mengindahkannya?" Tanya pria itu

"Ma-maaf," kata Orihime tertunduk

"Hhh.. dasar, wanita memang dimana-mana sama. Ayo, ku antar pulang," kata pria itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"I-iya," kata Orihime sambil menerima uluran tangan pria itu. Lalu mereka meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ayo, naik," kata pria itu lagi

"Iya," kata Orihime sambil naik di motor pria itu

"Pegangan yang erat," kata pria itu lagi

"Iya.. "

Lalu mereka pun pergi ke tempat itu dan menuju ke asrama sekolah SMA Karakura.

"Te-terimakasih," kata Orihime

"Sama-sama," kata pria itu

"Hisa!"

Pria itu menoleh "Kai? Ada apa?" Tanya pria itu, Hisagi

"Aduh, loe kemana aja sih? Senpai udah ngamuk tuh," kata Kaien lagi

"Astaga, gue lupa hehe. Ya udah ayo," kata Hisagi lagi

Orihime masih terdiam di tempat.

"Nona, lain kali berhati-hatilah," kata Hisagi lagi lalu pergi

Orihime segera menuju ke asrama.

Di Asrama

"Astaga! Loe dari mana aja!" teriak Grimmjow

"Aduh, nggak usah teriak-teriak gitu juga kali," gerutu Hisagi

"Loe janji jam berapa Shu?" geram grimmjow sambil mendeathglare Hisagi

"Hehehe jam 5," kata Hisagi lagi

"Sekarang udah jam 6 dodol! Loe kemana aja sih!" maki Grimmjow lagi

"Iya-iya sorry deh, sorry," kata Hisagi lagi

"Gawat!" teriak Rukia

"Ada apa?" Tanya Grimmjow

"Itu senpai, Riruka-san meninggal. Kepala dan tangannya putus," kata Rukia lagi

"Apa!" kata Grimmjow kaget

"Bagaimana bisa?" kata Kaien kaget

"Itu dia, banyak yang mengatakan perampokan, tapi terlalu aneh untuk perampokan," kata Rukia

"Kumma onna pelakunya," gumam Hisagi

"Eh… Kumma Onna?" kata Grimmjow kaget

"Kumma Onna itu apa?" kata Kaien bingung

"Kumma Onna itu seorang anak perempuan yang membawa boneka beruang. Di dalam bonekanya terdapat berbagai macam accecories yang dia ambil secara sadist dari korbannya, yaitu dengan memotong bagian tubuh orang tersebut," kata Hisagi lagi

"Sadis bener," kata Ichigo lagi

"Ah, begitulah. Dan itu salah satu alasan gue telat, Grimm," kata Hisagi lagi

"Jadi loe berhadapan langsung bro, Loe tau kan ka-"

"Nggak, gue hanya nolong seorang cewek dari keganasannya," kata hisagi lagi

"Ano… bukannya tidak ada yang bisa lepas dari Kumma Onna?" Tanya Kusaka

"Begitulah, tapi jika kita melepaskan accecories yang di pakai maka ia akan melepaskan kita juga," kata Hisagi lagi

"Oh begitu," kata Ichigo

"Oh ya, Tatsu mana?" Tanya Kusaka

"Tatsu di tempat Orihime," kata Rukia

"Eh, memangnya dia kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo

"Itu dia ada disana saat Riruka di habisi oleh tuh setan jadi dia masih trauma dan shock," kata Rukia

"Ya udah ayo!" sorak Ichigo dengan semangat 45 lalu ngacir

"Woi! Jeruk! Argh! Tuh anak bener-bener dah!" maki Grimmjow

"Nyari apa His?" Tanya Kaien yang duduk di sampingnya

"Ini,Kai. Tentang Kuma Onna, tapi nggak ada yang lengkap dan jelas," gerutu Hisagi

"Gimana lagi, Kuma Onna kan jarang muncul. " kata Kusaka lagi

"Iya juga… Oh ya! Gue tau!" kata Hisagi

"Eh apaan His?" Tanya Kaien

"Kai, lo ikut gue bantuin gue. Grimm ntar kalau ada yang nyari gue suruh aja dia ke ketempat biasa," kata Hisagi lagi

"Oke deh," kata Grimmjow

Lalu Kaien pun ke luar bersama Hisagi.

"Memangnya mereka kemana?" kata Kusaka

"Tenang aja deh, dia juga akan balik sendiri," kata Grimmjow lagi.

Kaien dan Hisagi masuk ke sekolah yang sekarang ini sangat sepi, karena sudah malam. Mereka pun memanjat pagar dan menuju ke belakang sekolah.

"Kemana His?" Tanya Kaien bingung

"Pustaka,Kai," kata Hisagi singkat

"Pustaka kan udah tutup His?" Tanya Kaien

"Tenang aja, ayo," kata Hisagi

Kini mereka telah sampai di belakang gedung sekolah itu.

"Aduh, mana ya? Harusnya disekitar si- Ah ini dia," kata Hisagi mengankat sebuah kayu yang menutupi sebuah sumur tua.

"Eh… Masa lewat sumur?" kata Kaien kaget

"Ya, ini jalan satu-satunya. Ayo," kata Hisagi lagi

Lalu mereka pun menuruni sumur tua itu. Udara dingin di dalam sumur iu membuat merinding terutama bagi Kaien yang baru pertama kali ke sana.

"His, nih tempat apa sih? Kog suasana aneh banget?" Tanya Kaien lagi

"Ini, maksud gue disini dulu tempat pembantaian Kai. Dulu saat zaman perang banyak yang dikubur hidup-hidup di tempat ini jadi makanya auranya seperti ini," kata Hisagi lagi

Kini mereka telah sampai di dasar sumur.

"Ayo," kata Hisagi menelusuri sebuah lorong. Kaien hanya mengikutinya. Mereka terus berjalan hingga sampai di pustaka.

"He… hebat juga ya," kata Kaien lagi

Hisagi hanya terkekeh, lalu mendorong sebuah rak di sudut putaka itu dan sebuah lorong kembali terlihat. Lalu mereka menelusuri lorong itu dan sampai di sebuah pustaka tua.

"Gila… pasti jutaan neh buku disini," gumam Kaien

"Begitulah. Ayo," kata Hisagi lagi

Lalu mereka pun mencari buku yang berhubungan dengan Kuma Onna.

"Hisa, nih," kata Kaien

"Hm… Kuma onna, youkai yang merupakan legenda dan mitos dari Jepang. Biasanya muncul di tempat-tempat yang gelap. Ia merupakan Youkai yang hobi dengan accecories. Jika kau ingin selamat, maka tinggalkan accecories yang kau gunakan,Hm… sama aja. Kenapa tidak ada yang lengkap sih?"gerutu Hisagi

"Ano… tapi kenapa Kuma Onna ini mengambil accecories?" Tanya Kaien

"Ntahlah, yang pasti dia menyimpan accecories tersebut dalam boneka beruangnya. Dan biasanya bersama potongan tubuh korbannya," kata Hisagi

"Maksudmu?"Tanya Kaien

"Misalnya dai mengambil cincin, maka ia akan menyimpannya beseta jari pemiliknya. " kata Hisagi lagi

"Mengerikan! Jadi bagaimana caranya nih?" Tanya Kaien

"Hhh… entahlah, aku juga bingung Kai. " kata Hisagi

"Mencari sesuatu, Shuuhei-kun?"

Kaien menoleh dan langsung kaget

"Ah, Akon-san. Maaf mengganggu," kata Hisagi

Seorang pria atau lebih tepatnya roh karena tidak memijak lantai, dengan rambut raven hitam dan 3 buah tanduk di dahinya.

"Kai, nah dia ini Akon. Penjaga perpustakaan ini," kata Hisagi lagi

"O-oh begitu," kata Kaien

"Jadi kemana temanmu si rambut biru itu?" Tanya Akon

"Oh, Grim dia lagi sibuk, oh ya ngomong-ngomong bias tolong carikan tentang Kuma-Onna?" kata Hisagi

"Kumma Onna? Maksudmu She Bear itu? Bukannya kau hampir kehilangan nyawa karena bertemu dengannya? Lalu kenapa sekarang…"

"Ah, aku tau. Lagi pula itu hanya masa lalu. Kejadian seperti itu tidak akan membuatku mundur," kata Hisagi lagi

"Dasar, kau selalu keras kepala ya? Aku tidak mau harus diceramahi kakekmu jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu," kata Akon lagi

"Tenang saja, Akon-san. Semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah," kata Hisagi lagi

"Baiklah, nih,"kata Akon lalu memberikan sebuah buku

"Ini buku apa?"Tanya Hisagi lagi

"ah, ini buku youkai yang disusun oleh ayahmu. Dan kau tau semuanya lengkap karena aku yang menyusun semuanya disana," kata Akon lagi

"Ah, baiklah. Arigatou, Akon-san," kata Hisagi

"Sama-sama. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Shuuhei," kata Akon lagi

"Baik. Ayo,Kai," kata Hisagi

"Iya,"

Lalu mereka keluar dari tempat itu.

"Hah… gila," kata Kaien

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita telah mendapatkan informasinya kan, ayo," kata Hisagi lagi

"Iya,"

Lalu mereka pun kembali ke asrama.

"Hm… mereka kemana ya?" kata Kaien bingung

"Ke tempat Orihime mungkin," kata Hisagi

"Kau benar," kata Kaien

"Hm… nah ini dia,Kumma Onna, hantu berbentuk perempuan yang membawa boneka beruang lusuh yang isinya berbagai perhiasan dan accecories korban beserta bagian tubuh korban tersebut. Hantu ini dahulunya dikatakan hanya sebuah rumor, namun rumor tersebut menjadi nyata dengan kesaksian seorang gadis yang di kejar-kejar oleh Kuma Onna itu. Menurut kesaksian korban cara untuk lepas ialah melempar atau membuang atau meninggalkan accecories yang ada di tubuh. Hantu ini terus mengejar korbannya hingga mendapat accecories yang diinginkan. Hantu ini berada di gang-gang sepi dan kemunculannya biasa diiringi dengan puisi seperti berikut _**`` Anak sekolah memakai lipstick agar terlihat cantik, memasang pita merah di dada… Mereka selalu berdusta dengan cara menangis seperti bayi, pada orang tua dan pacar mereka… Memakai sesuatu sebagai tanda kesombongan hanya untuk menuju kematian… ``**_**"**

"Eww, mengerikan. "kata Kaien

"Hm… biasanya targetnya perempuan, Ia memotong korbannya dengan menggunakan sebuah gunting. Lari dari kejaran hantu ini adalah sia-sia. Karena ia akan tetap mengejarmu sampai kemanapun… Ah…"

"Ada apa His?"

"Kita harus cepat ke tempat Orihime!" kata Hisagi lagi

"Eh… kenapa?" Tanya Kaien

"Nanti aku jelaskan! Ayo!" kata Hisagi lagi

Lalu mereka pun segera ke tempat Orihime

"Maksudmua apa His?" Tanya Kaien

"Dia aku lupa, dia memakai kalung di lehernya,"kata Hisagi

"Oh maksudmua kalung pemberian," kata Kaien

"Ah, ntahlah. Yang pasti Kumma Onna mengejarnya," kata Hisagi lagi

"Eh, kenapa?" Tanya Kaien

"Dia belum membuang kalungnya," kata Hisagi lagi

"Gawat!Ayo cepat!" kata Kaien

Sementara itu di kamar Orihime

"tenanglah,Orihime," kata Tatsuki lagi

"Tapi… tapi… "

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja,ya"

"Orihime!"

"Kaien? Hisagi? Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Tatsuki bingung melihat Kaien dan Hisagi yang masuk tanpa ketok pintu atau apapun itu.

"Kalungmu… Hhh Orihime-san,"kata Hisagi ngos-ngosan

"Kalung?"kata Orihime bingung

"Iya, kalung yang di lehermu itu."kata Hisagi lagi

"Yang ini?"kata Orihime lagi sambil memperlihatkan kalungnya

"Iya! Cepat lepaskan!" teriak Hisagi

"Tapi kenapa?"tanya Orihime

"Sudahlah cepat!" teriak Hisagi

"_**Kalung yang bagus…"**_

"Awas!Orihime! Ugh.. "

"Hisa! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kaien kaget

"Iya… Orihime! Ichigo cepat!"

"Baik!"

Ichigo segera melepaskan kalung Orihime dan membuangnya keluar. Saat itu juga Kuma onna langsung menghilang.

"Fiuh… Hampir saja," kata Ichigo

"Hisa, kenapa Kuma onna mengikuti Orihime?" Tanya Tatsuki

"Karena kalung yang dipakai Orihime-san. Kuma onna akan muncul jika mengetahui targetnya masih memakai accecories,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Oh begitu," kata Kusaka

"Jadi bagaimana cara menghentikannya?" Tanya Ichigo

"Hm… cara satu-satunya adalah membunuhnya,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Eh… Nggak ada cara lain His?"Tanya Kaien

"Nggak ada Kai, itu cara satu-satunya," kata Hisagi lagi

"Oh gitu…" kata Kaien lagi

"Oya,Grimm mana?"Tanya Hisagi lagi

"Oh tadi katanya ada latihan basket,"kata Kusaka lagi

"Eh? Dasar," gerutu Hisagi

"Jadi bagaimana?"Tanya Ichigo

"Ya lawan dong. Nggak mungkin kita berdiam diri saja kan," kata Kaien lagi

"Hm… Ya sudah, besok sore kita ke gang itu gimana?"Tanya Kusaka

"Boleh tuh,"kata Kaien

"Jadi besok kita bereskan masalah ini,"kata Hisagi lagi

Keesokan harinya, siang hari

"Eh!" kata Kaien kaget

"Ya gimana lagi, aku ujian computer nih sore," kata Kusaka lagi

"Jadi bagaimana?" kata Kaien

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi,"kata Ichigo

"Gommen, aku juga nggak bias nih,"kata Hisagi

"He!" sorak Kaien dan Ichigo kaget

"Memangnya kenapa His?"Tanya Kaien lagi

Itu, kakekku kemarin sakit jadi pulang sekolah ini harus membawanya ke dokter,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Aduh besok-besok aja napa sakitnya?"gerutu Kaien

"Bego di pelihara! Mana ada yang bisa memprediksi sakit!"kata Ichigo lagi

"Hm... gimana kalau besok sore aja," kata Kaien

"Ya nggak bisa gitu dong, kan kalian bisa,"kata Rukia lagi

"Hehehe, tapi..."

"Kalian ini indigo, masa sama hantu takut sih,"sindir Kusaka

"Kalian ini beneran Indigo nggak?"kata Tatsuki lagi

"Ya pastilah! Ayo Kai!" kata Ichigo semangat dan langsung nyeret Kaien

"Woi!Jeruk bego! Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kaien keki

"Ya ke gang itu dong!"kata Ichigo masih berapi-api

"Jadi kalian mau bolos?"tanya Kusaka

"Ya nggak lah!"kata Ichigo

"Ano, kau terlalu bersemangat Ichi... Ini masih jam sekolah,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Eh... begitu ya? He...he..."kata Ichigo

"Dasar!" gerutu semuanya bersweatdrop ria

Sore harinya

"Kai..."

"Apa?"tanya Kaien yang sibuk masang headset

"Aduh... Lo malah asik dengar lagu,"gerutu Ichigo

"Siapa yang dengar lagu! Gue baca informasi tentang Kuma Onna baka mikan!" gerutu Kaien

"Eh... kalau nggak salah, ini punya Hisa kan?"tanya Ichigo saat melihat Hp bewarna hitam

"Emang, gue sama dia tadi tukaran Hp, karena di Hp gue nggak ada informasi tentang hantu,"kata Kaien lagi

"O gitu, tapi apa beneran muncul nih?" Kusaka

"Maksud loe?" tanya Kaien

"Yah,bukannya Kuma Onna hanya menyerang cewek?"tanya Ichigo

"Iya sih, tapi mana tau menyerang cowok hehehe,"kata Kaien lagi

"Dasar!"gerutu Ichigo

"Kai..."

"Apa?"

"Perasaan gue kenapa nggak enak ya?"kata Ichigo lagi

"Paling lo aja yang berlebihan,"kata Kaien lagi

"Ah, iya, lo benar,"kata Ichigo

Namun saat melihat ke belakang Ichigo langsung tercekat. Seorang gadis dengan rambut acak-acakan dan boneka beruang di tangannya mulai melangkah.

"**Beautifull ring in the middle finger... "**

Ichigo segera menelan ludah.

"K-Kai... "

"Apa Chi?"tanya Kaien bingung melihat Ichigo yang sudah pucat itu

"Di-di be-belakang... " kata Ichigo

"Eh... Hwa!" sorak Kaien kaget saat melihat Kumma Onna telah dekat dengan mereka dan gunting di tangannya.

"Gimana nih... "kata Ichigo yang mundur-mundur

"Ka-Kabur Chi!"sorak Kaien lalu menyeret Ichigo.

Lalu mereka pun berlari secepat mungkin dari kejaran Kumma Onna tersebut.

"Kai... Buset!"sorak Ichigo karena Kumma onna itu masih mengejar mereka.

"gimana nih?"gerutu Kaien

"Emang di HP Hisa nggak ada cara nenanginnya?" tanya Ichigo

"Nggak ada, katanya sih bunuh aja,"kata Kaien lagi

"Hieh... gila!"sorak Ichigo

"Ichi.. jalan buntu.. "kata Kaien saat melihat di depan mereka hanya sebuah tembok.

"Gimana nih... "  
"Nggak ada cara lain. Ayo lawan Chi,"kata Kaien lagi

"He... lo bercanda Kai?" kata Ichigo kaget

"Gue serius! Nggak ada cara lain kan," kata Kaien mengeluarkan pisau peraknya dari saku celananya

"Lo bener Kai,"kata Ichigo lalu mengeluarkan pisau peraknya.

Lalu mereka mulai melawan Kumma Onna tersebut. Kaien menangkis serangan gunting tersebut dengan pisaunya sedang Ichigo berusaha untuk menyerangnya, namun gagal.

"Gimana nih,Kai,"kata Ichigo

"Sial! Apa nggak ada cara lain nih,"gerutu Kaien

Tiba-tiba Kumma Onna tersebut menghilang.

"Kemana dia?" kata Kaien kaget

"Aneh... Kai! Belakang!" teriak Ichigo

Kaien berusaha menangkis serangan tersebut dengan pisau peraknya namun gunting tersebut telah merobek lengan kanannya.

"Ugh... Sial..."gerutu Kaien darah terus mengalir dari lengan kanannya

Kumma onna itu mulai mendekati Kaien dan hendak memotong lengannya untuk mendapatkan gelang di tangannya itu.

Tiba-tiba

**Cring...**

Sebuah kalung berkilau muncul di sudut gang tersebut. Kumma onna itu segera pergi ke sana dan memungut kalung itu.

"Kai!Ichi! kalian nggak apa-apa?"tanya Hisagi yang muncul dengan Grimmjow

"Hisa, Grimm senpai..."

"Sial... dia harus dimusnahkan secepatnya,"kata Grimmjow lagi

"Kau benar, Ichi jaga Kai masalah ini serahkan padaku dan Grimm,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Ah, baiklah,"kata Ichigo lalu membopong Kaien. Lalu Hisagi menghampiri Kaien dan Ichigo, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah spidol bewarna merah darah dan membuat lingkaran dan bintang di dalamnya.

"Kalian tetaplah disini,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Baik... "kata Ichigo

Lalu pertempuran kembali berlangsung.

"Sial... dia semakin kuat,"gerutu Grimmjow yang menahan serangan Kumma Onna tersebut

Tiba-tiba Kumma Onna itu menghilang kembali.

"Sial! Kenapa menghilang?!" gerutu Hisagi

"Shu! Belakang!" teriak Grimmjow

"Ugh... "Hisagi langsung meringis saat gunting tersebut mengenai bahunya, tapi ia segera menikam hantu tersebut dengan pisau peraknya tepat di dadanya.

"Uwargh! "Kumma onna itu menghilang bersama dengan accecories yang dikumpulkannya

"Shu.. kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Grimmjow

"Ugh... iya.."

"Ayo,Kita bawa mereka kerumah sakit,"kata Grimmjow lalu memapah Hisagi

"Baik,"kata Ichigo memapah Kaien.

Lalu mereka pun segera menuju ke rumah sakit Karakura yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh.

Di Rumah sakit

"Syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa,"kata Grimmjow lagi

"Iya... "kata mereka

"Ah, aku akan menelepon Kusa dan yang lain dulu," kata Grimmjow

"Baiklah..."

"Ah, aku juga harus menelepon Kakek, nanti dia hawatir,"kata Hisagi lagi lalu beranjak

"Kau yakin sudah tidak apa-apa?"tanya Ichigo

"Tenang saja, tidak begitu serius kog,"kata Hisagi lalu keluar.

Sementara itu di luar

"Moshi-moshi.. ah iya maaf. Sepertinya malam ini aku menginap di rumah teman. Tenang saja,Kek. Kakek berlebihan.. eh.."

Hisagi kaget saat merasakan seseorang memperhatikannya.

'Aneh.. ada apa ya?' kata Hisagi bingung seraya memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Dik... kalau luka jangan banyak bergerak dulu,"kata seorang suster

"Ah.. iya terimakasih su-Hwaa!" sorak Hisagi kaget dan langsung ngacir ke kamar saat melihat suster yang menyapanya tadi. Bukan karena suster itu berwajah galak atau apa, tapi karena jalannya ngesot dan darah berserakan di wajah serta tubuhnya.

Suster itu hanya tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Ini akan menjadi malam yang tak terlupakan..."kata Suster tersebut lalu menghilang di koridor tersebut.

**TBC**

"**Ye!Kita balik lagi!" sorak Hikary**

"**Untuk Chapter depan akan muncul Mbak Suster Ngesot!"sorak Shuukai**

"**He.. nggak Kashima-san?"tanya Hikary**

"**Ntar aja deh, lagian chapter ini Horrornya nggak begitu kerasa, gommen neh,"kata Shuukai lagi**

"**Diatambah lagi kesulitan untuk mencari informasi tentang youkai ini, padahal udah download vodionya dari youtube, tapi tetap juga kesannya nggak begitu horror. Chapter depan akan di usahain leih horror deh," kata Hikary**

"**Makasih banyak buat yang udah mau me read and review hingga ngefave. Dan gommen karena telat updatenya,"kata Shuukai lagi**

"**Still mind To Read and Review?"**


	5. Acemila Hospital part 1

**Ghost Lover Club**

**By:Hikary & Shuukai**

**Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Warning :OOC, Gajeness, Alur kecepatan dan sebagainya**

**Enjoy My Fic**

* * *

**Chapter IV: Acemila Hospital part I**

"Hah.. hah.. sial.. "gerutu Hisagi seraya menyeka keringatnya

"Loe kenapa Sh-"

"Hya! Baka!Loe seneng bener bikin gue kaget Grim!"gerutu Hisagi lagi

"Loe ngapain malam-malam disini,"kata Grimmjow lagi

"Nelpon. Bawel bener loe,"gerutu Hisagi lalu segera menuju lift untuk kembali ke ruangannya yang berada di lantai 3 itu.

"Shu... woi!hah.. ngambek lagi deh tuh anak,"kata Grimmjow lagi

**Hisagi Pov`s**

Ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki lift yang berada sudut rumah sakit dekat tangga itu. Lalu aku menunggu agar lift itu bergerak. Tak berapa lama lift pun mulai bergerak,tapi ada yang tidak beres dengan lift ini. Bukannya naik, tapi malah turun ke lantai dasar.

'Astaga! Nih lift rusak atau kenapa sih!'makiku lagi seraya menekan tombol untuk naik ke atas, namun lift tersebut tidak bergeming.

'Hah... kepaksa gue naik tangga untuk kembali ke tempat tadi,'gerutuku lalu menaiki tangga yang letaknya tepat disamping lift tersebut.

Tempat ini seperti tidak pernah dibersihkan,lihat saja lantainya yang berdebu dan langit-langit ruangan ini yang di penuhi sarang laba-laba dan juga beberapa bercak darah yang mengotori tempat ini serta peralatan medis yang berserakan dimana-mana.

"_**Sakit..."rintih seorang gadis**_

Aku mulai merinding dengan atmosfer yang mulai terasa mencekam dan tidak enak ini. Meskipun Indigo,tapi siapa yang tidak takut dengan suasana seperti ini.

"**Uagh!" kali ini teriakan seorang pria**

'Oh god tempat apa ini?'gumamku lagi, lalu kembali kepaksakan kakiku untuk melangkah dan meninggalkan tempat ini. Ku akui aku memang punya phobia jika berada di rumah sakit, apalagi saat di rumah sakit indra Indigoku ini menjadi jauh lebih sensitif dari pada biasanya.

Setelah beberapa saat aku berhasil kembali ke tempat awal,yaitu ruang tunggu. Mungkin karena sudah cukup malam jadi tempat ini sangat sepi, bahkan recepsionist tadi pun tidak berada di sini. Tapi,masa bodo. Kembali ku langkahkan kakiku menuju ke lantai tiga dengan menaiki tangga. Lumayan jauh juga,sehingga membuat nafasku agak sesak,hingga tiba-tiba

'_**anakku... kemana anakku...'**_

Bulu kudukku kemabli merinding dan jantungku berdetak tak karuan saat melihat sesorang ibu-ibu yang rambutnya panjang kusut,dan ada bercak darah di baju putihnya. Awalnya kupikir Kuntilanak,tapi aku salah setelah melihat punggungnya yang berlubang dan terus mengeluarkan darah aku baru sadar kalau dia ini sundelbolong.

Aku pun segera berlari menuju tangga yang berada di sampingku. Lari,lari dan lari, itulah yang kulakukan hingga ahirnya aku sampai di lantai tiga. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan menstabilkan nafasku yang tidak karuan itu.

"_**Tolong..."**_

Kembali aku berusaha menelan ludah saat melihat sosok anak perempuan, namun kakinya putus dan ia berjalan merangkak. Darah terus mengalir dari kakinya membasahi koridor tersebut. Segera ku langkahi anak itu dan masuk ke kamar perawatan yaitu nomor 14.

"Hisa?Loe kemana aja?"tanya Kaien

"Eh, Cuma nyasar aja. Oya Kusa dan yang lain mana?"tanyaku

"Mereka sudah pulang His,"kata Kaien lagi

"Oh begit-" aku kembali merinding saat melihat sesosok mahluk yang dibungkus oleh kain kafan itu, atau lebih dikenal dengan pocong. Matanya bersinar bewarna kemerahan. Tubuhku langsung lemas dan aku tidak sdarkan diri.

**End Of Hisagi Pov`s**

"Hisa!Woi!"sorak Kaien seraya mengguncangkan tubuh Hisagi

"Ada apa ya?loh dia kenapa?"tanya salah satu suster yang masuk ke ruangan mereka

"Eh,suster. Ini dia pingsan,"kata Kaien lagi

"Kog bisa?"tanya suster itu

"Nggak tau deh,sus,"kata Kaien lagi

"Hm, ya sudah ayo baringkan saja dia di tempat tidur dulu,"kata suster itu lagi

"Baik,"kata Kaien lalu mengendong Hisagi dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

**Kaien Pov`s**

Lalu kulihat suster itu menyuntikkan sesuatu ke lengan Hisagi,entah obat apa itu aku juga tidak tau.

"Nah silahkan diminum obatnya. Ini obat penghilang rasa sakit,"kata suster itu lalu memberikan tablet bewarna putih padaku

"Baiklah,"aku pun menerima tablet itu dan meminumnya tanpa merasa curiga

Lalu suster itu keluar dari kamar ini. Tba-tiba kepalaku terasa pusing dan mataku terasa berat. Aku pun tertidur.

"Kai... Kai!bangun..."

Ku dengat suara Hisagi yang agak serak memanggilku seraya mengguncang tubuhku. Ku paksakan mataku untuk terbuka.

"Ada apa His?"tanyaku

"Kai,bangun!Woi!"kata Hisagi lagi

Ku buka mataku perlahan aku kaget melihat ekspresinya yang takut. Ini pertama kalinya dia seperti ini.

"Ada apa His?"tanyaku lagi kini bangun dari tempat tidur

"Itu Kai, kita harus pergi dari tempat ini,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Eh?Maksud loe?"tanyaku bingung

"Tempat ini berbahaya Kai,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Maksud loe?"tanyaku bingung

"Tempat ini sarang musuh,Kai!"kata Hisagi lagi

"Hah?"aku semakin bingung

"Loe nggak dengar suara itu!"kata Hisagi lagi

"Suara apa?gue nggak denger apa-apa,His,"kata ku lagi

"Aduh,itu Kai, masa nggak dengar?"kata Hisagi lagi

Kupejamkan mataku berusaha mempertajam pendengaranku tapi hasilnya nihil, tetap tidak terdengar apapun.

"Hayalan loe mungkin His, udah loe istirahat aja,udah malam,"kataku lagi

"Tapi.. gue denger,Kai!gue.. "

"Ssh.. udahlah,loe pasti kecapean,"kataku lalu kembali berbaring

**End Of Kaien Pov`s**

**Hisagi Pov`s**

"Haduh..malah tidur!"gerutuku

CEKLEK

Pintu kamar terbuka dan-

"Gya! "

"Loe apa-apaan sih Hisa!"

"Eh,Ichi? Adoh bilang dulu bego!"gerutuku

"sorry,"kata Ichigo

"Dasar,"gerutuku

"_**Hiks... Hiks... Huu.. Huu... "**_

"Ne, chi, loe denger?"tanyaku lagi

"Suara tangisan itu?Dengerlah. Gue kan nggak tuli,"kata Ichigo lagi

"Oh,god. Ahirnya, loe tau nggak Kai nggak denger,"kataku lagi

"He?kog bisa?sekuat itu?"kata Ichigo kaget

"Makanya gue juga bingung. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong loe ngapain ke sini?,"kata Ku lagi

"Gue ngantarin obat-obat yang lupa dibawa bapak gue, sekalian aja gue kesini,"kata Ichigo lagi

"O gitu... Eh!jadi bapak loe kerja disini?"tanyaku kaget

"Ya bgitulah,"kata Ichigo lagi

"Ngomong-ngomong. Liftnya rusak ya?"tanyaku

"Nggak kog,emang kenapa?"tanyaku

"Tadi gue naik lift malah sampai ke basement,"kataku lagi

"Hah?Basement?Loe tau nggak tempat ini nggak ada basement His. Ruang tunggu itu lantai paling dasar,"kata Ichigo lagi

"Eh.. apa!"kataku kaget

"Mungkin loe salah kali,"kata Ichigo

"Tapi ini beneran Chi, gue tadi ke basement,"kataku lagi

"disini memang ada basement,tapi sudah lama tidak digunakan.."

"Gya!"sorak Kami kaget

"Oyaji!"gerutu Ichigo

"Paman jangan mengagetkan!"gerutuku

"Maaf,maaf. "kata Isshin yang merupakan ayahnya Ichigo

"Dasar, jadi memang ada basement ya paman?"tanyaku lagi

"Ya begitulah. Tapi tempat itu dikunci. Dan hanya bisa melewati tangga,"kata Isshin lagi

"Jadi.. bagaimana caranya gue... ?"kataku makin bingung

"sudahlah His,loe nggak usah mikirin hal itu,mungkin salah jalan aja kali,"kata Ichigo

"ngomong-ngomong paman pernah ke basement?"tanyaku lagi

"Pernah sekali,namun sudah lama sekali semenjak rumah sakit ini bernama Acemila Hospital, 10 tahun yang lalu baru diganti jadi Karakura Hospital ,"kata Isshin lagi

"eh.. Acemila Hospital? Ngomong-ngomong kenapa diganti?"tanya Hisagi lagi

"Itu karena pernah terjadi skandal pembunuhan di rumah sakit ini,dan mayatnya disimpan di basement,"kata Isshin lagi

Aku semakin merinding mendengar penjelasan paman Isshin,kini aku tau kenapa rasanya aneh. Maksudnya rumah sakit ini. Ternyata aku pernah di sini sebelumnya,tapi apa yang kulakukan disini dulunya? Agh.. aku bingung...

**TBC**

* * *

"Yay!Update!"sorak Shuukai

"Wah, Hikary mana?"tanya Hisagi

"Dia lagi bergalau ria dengan makalah tercintanya itu, jadi gue yang gantiin hehehe,"kata Shuukai

"Hah,dasar. Oke ayo kita lihat Reviewnya! Yang pertama dari **Yuzuna Yukito-san,** makasih padahal rasanya gaje loh,"kata Kaien

"Lalu dari **PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHIT0999,** terimakasih udah mau mereview,"kata shuukai

"Oke Mind to RnR?" kata Shuukai lagi


	6. Acemila hospital part 2

**Ghost Lover Club**

**By:Hikary & Shuukai**

**Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Warning :OOC, Gajeness, Alur kecepatan dan sebagainya**

**Enjoy My Fic**

**Chapter IV: Acemila Hospital part II**

"Jadi hanya itu saja paman?"tanyaku lagi

"Begitulah,Hisagi. Dan satu hal lagi,jangan sekali-kali kau keluar dari ruanganmu terutama tengah malam!"kata Isshin lagi

"Eh?tapi kenapa paman?"tanyaku bingung

"Indera indigo mu berbeda dengan mereka. Indera indigomu jauh lebih sensitive dan itu bisa membahayakan dirimu. Disamping itu sepertinya mereka semua telah menyadari kehadiranmu di tempat ini. Itulah alasan mereka mengganggumu. "kata Isshin lagi

"Maksud paman?"tanyaku semakin bingung

"Bukan hanya indigo yang bisa merasakan keberadaan hantu atau mahluk halus, tapi mereka juga begitu. Tempat ini adalah istana mereka dan terutama kau lah target mereka, karena indera indigomu yang paling peka. Kau harus berhati-hati, mereka bisa saja menyeretmu ke basement dan membunuhmu. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi, maka dari itu tetaplah di ruanganmu dan beristirahatlah. Itulah yang terbaik untukmu sekarang,"kata Isshin lagi

"Baiklah paman,"gumamku lagi

"Baiklah aku pamit dulu, Ichi ayo kita pulang,"kata Isshin lagi

"Baiklah, gue duluan ya,His,"kata Ichigo lagi

"Ah,ya,"gumamku

Pintu kamar pun tertutup. Ku pejamkan mataku, berusaha untuk terlelap. Namun cerita paman Isshin tadi malah mengundang rasa penasaranku. Ku ucapkan terimakasih pada paman Isshin karena berkat ceritanya aku tidak akan bisa tidur sekejappun malam ini. Tapi aku masih penasaran, skandal apa yang dilakukan rumah sakit ini? Hingga ia menutup tempat ini? Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benakku sekarang. Setelah beberapa saat kuputuskan untuk menjelajahi tempat ini. Yah, mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan petunjuk. Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidurku, lalu perlahan-lahan keluar dari ruanganku. Dengan hati-hati aku menelusuri tempat ini.

Suasana yang sepi membuat bulu kudukku merinding, tapi ku lawan rasa takutku itu dan aku terus berjalan melewati koridor yang bisa dibilang sangat sepi itu.

"**Uagh!"**

Suara teriakan itu kembali membuatku kaget sekaligus merinding. Perlahan, aku mulai mengintip ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka sedikit. Saat itu tubuhku lemas seketika, namun kupaksakan agar bisa bertahan. Di ruangan itu, tau lebih tepatnya UGD seorang wanita paruh baya di operasi oleh seorang dokter dan 3 orang perawat. Bukan-bukan maksudnya aku takut dengan operasi, ralat , bisa dibilang aku cukup ngeri dengan yang namanya operasi. Tapi yang mengejutkan adalah dokter itu merobek tubuh si wanita dan mengambil ginjal, hati serta jantungnya. Rasa takut kembali menyerangku saat melihat adegan sadist tersebut, dimana sang dokter memasukkan jantung yang masih berdenyut itu ke dalam sebuah tabung beserta ginjal dan hati si wanita tersebut. Perutku terasa semakin mual, sangat mual bisa dibilang. Aku segera bersembunyi saat menyadari si dokter itu menoleh ke arahku. Detak jantungku tak karuan, nafasku sesak. Setelah beberapa saat tidak terjadi apapun,dan aku menarik nafas lega.

Segera aku meninggalkan tempat itu . Sekilas ku lirik jendela diluar,dan ternyata hari sudah pagi,dan matahari sudah mulai bersinar. Aku menarik nafas lega,namun aku kembali kaget saat melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan UGD tersebut.

'Bagaimana bisa?kapan mereka mengeluarkan mayat tersebut?' gumamku bingung melihat keadaan ruang UGD yang bisa dibilang sangat bersih,bahkan setetes darah ataupun sehelai rambut tidak ada disana.

Saat ku dengar langkah kaki, aku segera berlari ke ruananku lalu berbaring dan mengacak rambutku agar terlihat baru bangun.

"Pagi.. "kata seorang wanita memasuki kamar perawatanku itu, seorang suster berambut coklat pendek dan berkulit putih. Namun yang ku perhatikan pertama adalah kakinya, ingat bukan karena berniat mesum atau apapun. Aku hanya hawatir kalau dia hantu, aku bernafas lega ternyata dia bukan hantu. Buktinya kakinya masih menapaki lantai.

"Ah, pagi sus,"kataku lagi

"Hm.. kalau seperti ini dua atau tiga hari lagi,kau sudah bisa keluar,"kata suster itu lagi

Aku kembali tercekat 'apa! 2 atau 3 hari lagi?! Mereka ingin aku mati ketakutan ditempat seperti ini!' makiku dalam hati

"Ah, makasih sus,"kataku lagi

Lalu suster itu keluar dari ruangan ini.

Karena bosan,iseng aku mulai membongkar sebuah laci dan menemukan sebuah map berisi beberapa dokumen.

'Kog ada map di letakkan disini? Tapi ini document apa?'gumamku lalu mulai membaca dokumen itu dan

'Jadi ini dokumennya Acemila Hospital? Tapi kenapa di taruh disini?'gumamku makin bingung

"Serius bener His,"

"Eh? Kusa? Lah kapan loe datang?"kataku kaget

"Baru aja,serius bener. Baca apa sih?"tanya Kusaka

"Ah,bukan apa-apa,"kataku lagi lalu menyimpan map tersebut di tempatnya. "Jadi yang lain mana?"tanyaku lagi

"Ichi tadi sama Grimm katanya mau ke suatu tempat dulu baru kesini. Kalau Ruki dan Tatsu tadi sih katanya mau beli-"

"Maaf kami telat,"

"Eh, Ruki, Tatsu,"kataku agak tenang

"Bagaimana keadaan loe, His?"tanya Tatsuki

"Ah, tenang aja, udah nggak apa-apa kog,"kataku lagi

"Syukurlah, jadi kapan loe keluar dari rumah sakit ini?"tanya Rukia

"Kata susternya sih dua atau tiga hari lagi,"kataku

"Oh begitu,"kata Rukia lagi

"Sorry lama,"

Kali ini Grimmjow dan Ichigo yang datang.

"Oh ya,Chi. Gue baru kepikiran nih,soal kemarin malam. Bukannya pas loe datang kemarin bukan jam besuk? gimana caranya lo-"

"Loe ngomong apaan His?"tanya Ichigo bingung

"Aduh.. udah nggak usah pura-pura bego deh, kemarin malam loe kesini kan? sama bapak loe, lalu bapak loe cerita tentang rumah sakit ini,"kataku lagi

"Hah?Loe mimpi kali,bapak gue aja lagi di luar kota Bro. Dari seminggu yang lalu malahan. Dan juga kemarin gue jam 10 itu nonton bareng Kusa,"kata Ichigo lagi

"Eh?!"kataku semakin kaget

'Jadi... yang kemarin itu... siapa?'gumamku makin bingung. Perasaan gelisah kembali menyerangku.

'Mungkin loe mimpi, Shu,"kata Grimmjow lagi

"Aduh gue nggak mimpi ,Grimm. Gue sadar. Bener-bener sadar,"kataku lagi

"Huah... apa sih pagi-pagi udah ribut?"gerutu Kaien

"Aduh chi,udah deh. Nggak lucu lelucon loe,"gerutuku lagi

"Gue serius His,kemarin gue nggak disini. Ya nggak Kusa,"kata Ichigo lagi

"Itu bener His, kemarin Ichi aja nonton bareng gue sampai jam 1 malam,"kata Kusaka lagi

"Ada apa sih His?"tanya Kaien

"Nggak Kai, kemarin gue... "

"Oh, masalah rumah sakit yang namanya apa itu? Anemia?Amalia? atau apalah itu?"tanya Kaien lagi

"Acemila, Kai. Eh,berarti loe denger,Kai?"tanyaku lagi

"Ya dengerlah, mana ceritanya serius banget lagi,"kata Kaien lagi

"Tuh, Kan Grimm. Kai juga denger,"kataku lagi

"Emang kenapa?"tanya Kaien bingung

"Itu Kai, kata Ichi dia kemarin nggak ke sini,"kataku lagi

"Eh!Apa?!"kata Kaien kaget "Loe kalau mau bercanda jangan sekarang, jelas-jelas juga gue liat loe kemarin,"kata Kaien lagi

"Aduh gue serius! gue nggak kesini, dan gue nggak tau tentang acemila atau apalah itu,"kata Ichigo lagi

'Jadi siapa yang kemarin? Jangan-jangan hantu lagi!What the...'gumamku dalam hati

'Tapi kenapa dia malah cerita tentang Acemila Hospital? Apa dia korban dari skandal acemila hospital juga?Hm... aneh... ' gumamku lagi

"Ah,udah nggak usah dibahas deh. Jadi loe berapa lama lagi disini?"tanya Grimmjow

"Kira-kira dua atau 3 hari lagi,"kataku

"Uapa! Masa dua atau tiga hari lagi?! Lama amat! Emang separah itu ya?!"kata Grimmjow kaget

"Ya gimana lagi,"kataku

"Hm.. wah menarik! ne Ichi, ntar kita coba panggil Kokuri-san yuk!"kata Kusaka

"Kokuri-san?"kata Kaien bingung

"Kokuri-san itu sejenis permainan memanggil roh dengan menggunakan sebuah koin dan susunan huruf hiragana. Katanya sih, kita bisa mengetahui tentang apapun dari Kokurri-san itu. Tapi jika sudah selesai,kita harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal,atau kalau tidak maka kematian akan menghantui,"kataku

"Oh begitu, loe tau banyak tentang hantu ya, His,"kata Kaien lagi

"Ya jelas lah. Kan indigo harus tau tentang hal-hal mistis seperti itu,"kataku lagi

Setelah semuanya pergi

"Ngomong-ngomong gimana kalau kita panggil Kokurri-san aja His. Maksud gue masalah acemila hospital itu. Lagian kemarin saat loe keluar kamar, gue lihat ada anak kecil yang duduk di tempat tidur loe. Dari matanya keluar darah gitu, jujur gue ngeri banget,"kata Kaien lagi

"Kayaknya emang harus dicoba tuh, Kai. Semoga aja berhasil,"kataku lagi

**End Of Hisagi Pov`s**

Malam harinya

"Loe yakin Kai?"tanya Hisagi

"Yep, kita harus menyelesaiinnya His. Lagian kita kan indigo,"kata Kaien lagi

"Loe bener,Kai,"kata Hisagi

Kini mereka duduk berhadapan, 6 buah lilin menyala yang membentuk lingkaran. Mereka telah menyiapkan kertas dengan huruf alphabet hiragana. Lalu mereka meletakkan telunjuk mereka pada koin tersebut.

"Kokkuri-san... Kokurri-san... "gumam Hisagi

**Kaien Pov`s**

Entah mengapa perasaanku tidak enak. Semuanya terasa aneh. Udara dingin yang menyelimuti kami juga,rasanya aneh sangat asing dan berbeda.

"Kokuri-san.. Kokuri-san... Kalau kau disini beri tanda,"gumam Hisagi lagi

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup semakin kencang dan udara dingin semakin menyelimuti kami. Lalu koin itu pun mulai bergerak dan membentuk sebuah kata.

"**a-da a-pa.."**

"Kokkuri-san... Kokurri-san katakan padaku... apa yang terjadi dengan rumah sakit acemila hospital,"kata Hisagi lagi

"**Sebaiknya kau tidak usah mengetahui peristiwa dan kengerian rumah sakit itu.."**

"Tapi Kokkuri-san, kami tidak bisa membiarkan kejadian itu menghantui seluruh penghuni rumah sakit ini,"kata Hisagi lagi

"**Baiklah kalau begitu... kalian bisa mencarinya di ruangan basement bawah tanah. Semua dokumen terkubur disana... untuk kuncinya kalian bisa menemukannya di laci ruang operasi... "**

"Terimakasih banyak,Kokkuri-san, selamat tinggal,"kata Hisagi lagi

Suasana kembali tenang, aku hanya menghela nafas lega. Jujur semuanya membuatku dihantui rasa takut, deg-degan dan sebagainya. Tapi syukurlah semuanya telah berahir.

"Kai, ayo," kata Hisagi lagi

"Eh, iya His,"kataku lalu mengikuti Hisagi keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

**End Of Kaien Pov`s**

Lalu mereka pun segera mengendap-endap ke ruang operasi.

"Kai, kalau ada yang datang kasih tau,"kata Hisagi lagi lalu segera masuk ke ruang operasi

"Oke His,"kata Kaien lagi

Lalu Hisagi pun masuk ke ruang operasi tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama ahirnya ia keluar dan berhasil mendapatkan kunci tersebut.

"Ayo,Kai!" kata Hisagi lagi

"Iya,His."

Lalu mereka segera menuju basement, yang pintu masuknya berada di ujung koridor di sebelah sebuah lift tua itu.

"Jadi ini ya?"tanya Kaien

"Yep,Ayo,"kata Hisagi lagi

Setelah membuka rantai dan kunci pengaman di pintu tersebut, mereka pun masuk ke ruangan basement itu.

Ruangan tersebut benar-benar tidak terurus, darah berserakan dimana-mana. Baik di lantai maupun di dinding-dinding ruangan. Dinginnya ruangan itu serta bau amis darah yang memenuhi tempat itu, membuat siapa saja langsung memilih mundur dan memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun tidak untuk mereka berdua, Hisagi Shuuhei dan Kaien Shiba.

Mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki di tempat yang di penuhi darah-darah tersebut.

"His,"

"Apa Kai?"tanya Hisagi

"Sepertinya tempat ini dulunya ruang operasi ya?"tanya Kaien lagi

"Yep,loe bener,"kata Hisagi

Mereka terus menelusuri basemen itu hingga ke bagian dalamnya, dan disanalah bau obat-obatan mulai tercium. Semakin menambah kesan mengerikan di tempat ini.

"**Apa yang kalian lakukan disini!" kata seorang pria dengan pakaian dokter bewarna putih,namun ada bercak darah di bajunya**

Hisagi dan Kaien masih diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan orang itu.

"**Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan pada kalian untuk tidak ke tempat ini kan? Lalu kenapa kalian masih kemari!"kata pria yang mirip dengan Isshin Kurosaki**

Kaien dan Hisagi masih diam.

"**Kalian benar-benar keras kepala,"kata pria itu lagi**

"Jadi kau ingin menyelidikinya kan?"kata Hisagi lagi

"**Maksudmu apa?"tanya pria itu lagi**

"Semuanya, dari skandal yang kau ceritakan kemarin malam pada kami. Kau berfikir agar kami dapat menyelesaikan masalah skandal rumah sakit ini,"kata Kaien

Pria itu terdiam, lalu tersenyum

"**Syukurlah sepertinya kalian mengerti,"kata pria tersebut**

"Jadi ada apa sebenarnya di sini?"tanya Hisagi lagi

"**Baiklah, pejamkan mata kalian. Karena kalian adalah Indigo jadi kalian bisa melihat kejadian ini,"kata Pria itu lagi**

Hisagi dan Kaien pun memejamkan mata.

**Hisagi Pov`s**

'Apa maksud dari perkataannya? Kenapa dia tidak menceritakannya secara langsung? ' gumamku dalam hati

"**Nah bukalah mata kalian,"kata pria itu lagi**

Aku mulai membuka mata tapi ada yang aneh, tempat ini benar-benar gelap, tidak bukan gelap tapi remang-remang. Hingga ahirnya setelah beberapa saat pandanganku kembali. Saat ku perhatikan sekelilingku aku benar-benar kaget. Kami berada di sebuah ruangan bercat putih yang benar-benar rapi.

"**Tempat ini dulunya ruang operasi, disini kami menangani operasi dan penyembuhan pasien yang datang ke tempat ini. Semuanya aman hingga pada suatu hari Rumah sakit ini mengalami kebangkrutan dan akan ditutup. "kata pria itu lagi**

Bisa ku lihat dua orang pria yang merupakan dokter sedang beragumen, namun yang bisa kutangkap inti dari argumen mereka adalah masalah penutupan rumah sakit ini. Dan sebuah kejadian tidakl terduga terjadi, salah seorang suster muncul dan menikamkan pisau operasi ke salah satu dokter berulang-ulang hingga darah berserakan disana. Bukan sampai disitu saja, ia pun mencungkil mata dokter tersebut beserta organ lainnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah tabung. Bisa dipastikan setelah kejadian ini, aku ataupun Kaien tidak akan makan selama beberapa hari.

Lalu dokter dan suster itu pergi dari tempat tersebut, dan semua kembali ke keadaan normal.

**End Of Hisagi Pov`s**

"**Jadi kalian mengerti sekarang?"tanya pria itu lagi**

"Ya setidaknya lumayan. Intinya adalah perdebatan penutupan rumah sak-"

"Bukan His, tapi Skandal Rumah Sakit,"ujar Kaien lagi

"Skandal? maksud loe Kai?"tanya Hisagi bingung

"Sebenarnya Acemila Hospital ini adalah Rumah sakit yang menyembunyikan sebuah skandal, pasien yang berobat ke tempat ini pasti dikatakan meninggal. Bagaimanapun penyakitnya,"ujar Kaien lagi

"Dari mana loe tau, Kai?"tanya Hisagi kaget

"Gue pernah di sini,His. Tepatnya di ruangan tadi. Saat itu adek gu, kecelakaan dan di bawa ke ruangan operasi. Setelah beberapa saat dokter pun menatakan pada keluarga gue, bahwa adek gue udah meninggal. Saat itu gue nggak percaya,His. Jadi malam itu gue sendirian menyusup ke tempat ini dan… "

"Apa Kai?"tanya Hisagi lagi

"Hah… terlalu mengerikan untuk diingat His. Bahkan gue samar-samar masih mendengar suara teriakan dan tangisannya,"gumam Kaien lagi

"Oh begitu, maaf Kai. Lupakan pertanyaan gue tadi. JAdi di rumah sakit ini maslaha skan- loh… paman itu hilang lagi,"ujar Hisagi

"Ya,kita harus menyelesaikannya sendiri His. Oh ya, kata Kokuri-san ada dokumen yang terkubur disini kan?"kata Kaien lagi

"Lo bener Kai, ayo cari dokumennya,"ujar Hisagi lagi

Lalu mereka pun segera mencari dokumen di seluruh penjuru ruangan operasi tersebut.

"Ini dia,Hisa,"panggil Kaien

Hisagi segera menghampiri Kaien, lalu dengan penerangan seadanya mereka mulai membongkar dokumen tersebut.

"Hm… ini daftar, nama-nama pasien Kai,"ujar Hisagi lagi

"Loe bener His,"kata Kaien

"**Nii-san… ngapain?"**

"Lagi nyari doku- Gya!"teriak Kaien kaget saat sesosok hantu berwujud anak kecil muncul. Kedua kakinya putus dan darah mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"**Nii-san jangan takut. Aku ingin membantu,"ujar hantu gadis itu lagi**

"Ah, iya baiklah,"ujar Hisagi berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Meskipun dalam hati ia sudah ingin melangkahkan kaki keluar dari Rumah sakit ini secepatnya.

"**Nii-san… tolong bantu semuanya,"ujar hantu gadis itu lagi**

"Maksudnya?"tanya Kaien yang sudah hilang kekagetannya

"**Kami semua, dibunuh di tempat ini,"ujar hantu itu lagi**

"Kami semu- Gya!"sorak Hisagi shock saat melihat banyak hantu yang berada di sekitar mereka, dalam wujud manusia tapi tidak ada yang utuh.

"**Tolong kami… "ujar sesosok hantu dengan mata bolong**

"**Tolonglah… "kali ini ujar seorang wanita dengan wajah bekas terbakar**

"**Kami mohon,"ujar seorang pria dengan kakinya yang buntung.**

"Ah, iya. Baiklah. Tenang dulu. Jadi tolong ceritakan pada kami tentang rumah sakit ini,"kata Kaien berusaha untuk memberanikan diri

"**Rumah sakit ini adalah Acemila Hospital. Sebuah Rumah sakit yang megah di daerah Karakura. Semuanya berlangsung normal, hingga muncul kecurigaan masayarakat terhadap rumah sakit ini. Pasien yang di rawat disini, tidak ada yang kembali ke rumah, dan dinyatakan meninggal oleh dokter. Hingga ahirnya Skandal Rumah sakit ini terungkap, namun tidak ada yang berhasil menangkap pelakunya. Dan para saksi mata yang mengenal dokter itu telah dibunuh. Dan hambatan kedua adalah polisi tidak mengetahui nama dokter tersebut,"ujar Hantu gadis itu lagi**

"Oh begitu, lalu apa kalian tau dokter tersebut?"tanya Hisagi lagi

"**Namanya dokter Sosuke,"ujar gadis itu lagi**

"**Aizen Sosuke,"ujar hantu seorang wanita itu lagi**

"Tunggu dulu His, itu kan… Doktor yang ngerawat kita!"tanya Kaieen kaget

"Apa! Loe serius Kai?"tanya Hisagi lagi

"Serius His!Gue liat di name tagnya,"ujar Kaien lagi

"Berarti kita harus menagkap-"

"Ternyata kalian telah mengetahui semua ini, baiklah. Ada baiknya juga kalian mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia ini,"kata seorang pria berambut blond cokelat, Aizen Sosuke

"Sial!"ujar Kaien

"Aku memang tidak tau dari mana kalian tau, tapi yang penting sekarang, aku akan membunuh kalian,"ujar Aizen lagi

"Sial… "ujar Hisagi

Kini mereka berdua terpojok, pisau Indigo mereka tertinggal di kamar dan tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan senjata.

"Baiklah apa ada pesan sebelum kematian?"ujar Aizen lagi seraya tersenyum

"Kenapa kau begitu percaya diri bisa membunuh kami bersua?"tanya Hisagi dengan nada menantang

"Tentu saja, bahkan kalian tidak punya senjata apapun!"ujar Aizen lagi

"Kau pikir begitu?"tanya Hisagi sambil nyengir

"Jadi ap- Uhuk!Uhuk!"Hisagi segera melempar bom asap yang di dapatnya entah dari mana sehingga asap memenuhi tempat tersebut

"Ayo Kai,"ujar Hisagi seraya menarik tangan Kaien dan mereka berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jangan harap kalian bisa pergi!"teriak Aizen

"Sial dia masih mengejar His,"ujar Kaien

"Pada kemana sih dokter dan susuter di tempat ini?"gerutu Hisagi

Lalu mereka pun kembali ke kamar perawatan mereka dan menguncinya.

"Hei!Buka!"teriak Aizen seraya mendobrak pintu tersebut

"Bagimana nih His?"tanya Kaien

"Tenang saja Kai, gue bakal sembunyi di belakang pintu dan gue bakal ngerebut pisau itu dan saat itu kita keroyok dia bersama,"ujar Hisagi lagi

"Loe bener,"kata Kaien lagi

Bebebrapa saat kemudian, dokter itu berhasil masuk.

"Kalian pikir bisa kabur?Sayang sekali!"ujar aizen melangkah kea rah Kaien

Tepat saat itu Hisagi segera menahan tangan Aizen lalu membantingnya dan merebut pisau tersebut.

"Bagus His,"kata Kaien lagi

"Kalian pikir, begini cukup,"ujar Aizen sambil terkekeh lalu mengambil sebuah suntik dan melemparnya kea rah Hisagi

"Awas His!"teriak Kaien seraya mendorong Hisagi, dan suntik itu mengenai bahu kanannya, membuat Kaien langsung meringis, lalu pingsan

"Kai!"teriak Hisagi seraya menangkap ubuh Kaien sebelum Kaien jatuh seutuhnya.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakana, tidak ada yang bisa keluar dlam keadaan hidup dari tempat ini,"ujar Aizen lagi

"Mungkin kalian juga tidak sadar kalau, rumah sakit ini di malam hari berpindah dimensi,"ujar Aizen lagi

"Berpindah dimensi? maksudmu?"tanya Hisagi lagi

"Siang tempat ini adalah Karakura Hospital, tapi malam tempat ini adalah Acemila Hospital. Dan tidak ada yang bisa keluar dari sini. Karena ini adalh alam bawah sadar. Jadi kalian terperangkap di alam bawah sadar kalian. Makanya saat malam, waktu berjalan sangat lambat,"ujar Aizen lagi

'Jadi cara keluar adalah dengan sadar dari mimpi. Tapi bagaimana caranya?'gumam Hisagi

**Kaien Pov`s**

"Kai… Kai… "

Ku buka mataku perlahan. Dan ku lihat Rukia, Grimmjow, Kusaka dan Ichigo berada di sampaing kami.

"Loe nggak apa-apa?kayaknya loe mimpi buruk?"tanya Ichigo

"Mimpi buruk? Eh, tunggu dulu… "gumamku bingung

"Ada apa? Sudah dua hari kalian tidur seperti ini, ku pikir kalian benaran mati,"ujar rukia

"Mati?"ujarku makin ingung

"Ada apa sih?"tanya Ichigo

"Hisa mana?"tanyaku

"Dia masih belum sadar,"ujar Grimmjow

"Eh?Gawat!" Ujarku panic

"Hisa… His!bangun woi!"teriakku seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hisagi

"Ada apa sih Kai?"tanya Ichigo

"Sepertinya kami terjebak dalam dunia mimpi buruk, atau lebih tepatnya dimensi lain dalam dunia mimpi ini. "ujar ku lagi

"Hanya ada satu cara, yaitu memanggil baku, itu pun saat di alam bawah sadar,"ujar Kusaka lagi

"Baku tapir maksudmu?"tanyaku

"Yup,"ujar Kusaka lagi

'Hisa… bagaimana ini?'gumamku hawatir

**End Of Kaien Pov`s**

**Hisagi Pov`s**

"Jadi bagaimana ini adalah ahir? Kau akan mati di tempat ini,"ujar Aizen lagi

'Sial!terjebak dalam dunia mimpi!bagaimana bisa?mungkinkah karena phobiaku pada Rumah sakit? Tapi sekarang bagaimana?'gumamku bingung

"Tenang saja, hanya sedikit sakit, setelah itu kau akan tetap berada disini bersama yang lain,"ujar aizen lagi

"Tidak!ini bukan tempatku!"teriakku histeris

"Percuma, apapun yang akan kau lakukan tidak ada gunanya?Disini hanya ada kita beruda dan tidak ada yang bisa menolongmu,"ujar aizen lagi

'Bagimana ini. Eh… mimpi ya? Tunggu dulu… Berati bisa!'kataku dalam hati

"Jadi apa kau menyerah?"tanya Aizen lagi

"Tidak akan! Baku!Lenyapkanlah mimpi buruk ini!Baku lenyapkanlah mimpi buruk ini!Baku!Lenyapkanlah mimpi buruk ini,"teriakku

"Tidak!Jangan!"

"Baku!Lenyapkanlah mimpi ini!"

"GROAR!"

Sesosok mahluk dengan badan kuda, berkepala singa, Dan kakinya yang seperti macan serta ekornya yang seperti sapi muncul.

"Tidak!"teriak Aizen lalu menghilang bersama Baku.

"Hah… Selamat,"gumamku pelan

"**Arigatou Oni-chan,"ujar sesosk anak perempuan dengan kakinya yang patah, kini dengan ajaib sembuh dan terlihat seperti anak kecil pada umumnya. Bukan hanya anak kecil itu, tapi yang lainnya juga.**

"**Terimakasih banyak,"ujar seorang wanita**

Setelah mengucapkan itu semuanya menghilang.

"Jadi sekarang gue harus gimana?Kai menghilang lagi? Mungkin gue harus kembali ke kamar perawatan terse- Gya!"

Kali ini sesosok suster dengan membawa gunting muncul. Segera ku lewati dank u langkahkan kakiku secepat mungkin, menerobos para hantu-hatu yang terlepas dari rumah sakit ini. Jantungku berdetak semakin tidak karuan, tapi tidak ada cara lain yang bisa ku lakukan selain berlari dan berlari. Hingga ahirnya aku segera masuk ke ruangan perawatanku dan semuanya tiba-tiba memutih.

Setelah beberapa saat kubuka mataku perlahan.

"Hisa? Syukurlah!loe udah sadar!"kata Kaien lagi

"Kai?Ini dimana?"gumamku

"Ini di Rumah sakit His, gue punya kabar baik. Hari ini kita udah boleh keluar,"ujar Kaien lagi

"Benarkah? Syukurlah,"ujarku lagi

"Yo!Shu sampai kapan mau tidur di sana. Ayo pergi,"ujar Grimmjow

"Ah, iya,"ujarku mengikuti Kaien dan yang lainnya. Saat melihat ke belakang ku lihat sesosk suster. Ya dia adalah suster yang menjagaku selama di rumah sakit. Namun yang membuatku kaget adalah kakinya yang tidak menapaki tanah. Aku kembali menelan ludah dan tidak berani melihat kebelakang.

**TBC**

"Yay! Ahirnya saya update juga! gommen lama banget baru update,Terimakasih pada prince Akuma-san yang udah mau menunggu kelanjutan fic ini."kata Hikary lagi

"Oke untuk chapter berikutnya… Kashima Reiko-san!"Sorak Shuukai

"Dimana kakiku… "

"Gya!"sorak Hikary kabur

"Woi!Kai!lo ngapain sih!nyari-nyari kaki segala!"sorak Shuukai seraya menggemplang Kaien yang dari tadi nyari kaki itu

"Ini gundam gue kakinya ilang entah kemana,"ujar Kaien lagi

"Hah?kog bisa?"kata Shuukai

"Mana gue tau,"ujar Kaien

"**Dimana kakiku….. "**

"Kai, loe jangan bercanda!"teriak Shuukai

"Bu-bukan gu-gu ,"kata Kaien lagi

"Apa kalian lihat kakiku.. ?"

"Gya! Kashima Reiko-san!"Sorak Shuukai dan Kaien lalu pergi

"**Ada readers yang melihat kakiku dimana? Silahkan jawab lewat Review bagi yang membaca… "**


	7. Kashima Reiko(Teke-teke)

**Ghost Lover Club**

**By:Hikary & Shuukai**

**Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Warning :OOC, Gajeness, Alur kecepatan dan sebagainya**

**Enjoy My Fic**

* * *

**Chapter V: Teke-Teke (Kashima Reiko-san)**

**Tek… Tek… Tek… Tek…**

"Wah, malam ini agak mengerikan ya?"ujar seorang pria berambut coklat, Kyoraku Shunshui

"Kau benar,"ujar seorang gadis berambut hitam, Ise Nanao

**Tek.. Tek.. Tek..**

"Suara apa itu?sepertinya ada yang mengikuti kita?"kata Nanao

"Sudahlah, perasaanmu saja Nanao-chan,"ujar Kyoraku lagi

"Tapi bagaimana kal-"

"_**Dimana kakiku… "**_

"Hah, dasar apa-apaan ini!tidak lucu!"kata Kyoraku lagi

"Ky-Kyoraku… "

"Tenanglah ini hanya lelucon!"kata Kyoraku lagi

"_**Dimana kaki ku… "**_

"Mana aku tau, itu urusanmu!"kata Kyoraku lagi

Tiba-tiba mahluk itu mengeluarkan sabit panjangnya dan segera menebas Kyoraku sehingga ia langsung meninggal di tempat. Lalu ia segera mengambil ke dua kakinya. Karena takut Nanao pun segera lari dari tempat itu.

**Tek-Tek-Tek-Tek-Tek**

Nanao semakin takut saat mendengar suara itu semakin mendekat.

"Tidak! Jangan ganggu aku!"teriak Nanao lagi

"_**Dimana kakiku…"**_

"A-aku ti-tidak t-

"Kakimu berada di rel kereta Meishin!"ujar seorang pria berambut raven hitam dengan mata bewarna violet

"**Apakah kau tau siapa aku?"**

"Kamen Shini Ma(KaShiMa)"

Hantu itu pun menghilang.

"Ka-kau… "

"Yo!apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam disini?"tanya pria tersebut

"Ku-Kusaka A-Arigatou… "

"Sama-sama,"ujar Kusaka seraya terseenyum lalu segera menghampiri jenazah Kyoraku yang letaknya tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Tenanglah di alammu, Kyoraku-san,"ujar Kusaka lalu pergi dari tempat itu. "Ayo pulang, ku antar ke asrama,"ujar Kusaka lagi

"Iya… "

Lalu mereka pun berjalan menuju ke asrama yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat tersebut.

"Ano… apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di tempat seperti ini?"tanya Nanao

"Oh aku? Hanya jalan-jalan sekaligus cari angin segar,"ujar Kusaka lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka sampai di Asrama. Setelah berpisah, Kusaka pun menuju ke kamar Asramanya. Saat ini semuanya sedang berkumpul di kamar Kusaka.

"Aduh loe lama bener,"protes Kaien

"Nggak sabaran bener, nih,"kata Kusaka melempar sebotol teh botol ke Kaien

"Woi, His. Loe nggak makan udah berapa hari nih,"kata Kaien lagi

"Nggak, gue masih belum mood untuk makan,"ujar Hisagi dengan nada malas

Semenjak insiden di Acemila Hospital, Hisagi kehilangan nafsu makannya secara total.

"Nih, loe minum teh aja dulu,"kata Kusaka seraya melempar sebotol teh kea rah Hisagi

"Thanks,"ujar Hisagi menangkap minuman tersebut.

"_Beberapa orang di temukan mati tidak wajar, dengan kaki putus. Pelaku masih dalam pencarian. Menurut masayarakat ini adalah ulah dari Kashima Reiko yang merupakan salah satu Hantu. Namun kebenaran hal ini masih belum dapat di pastikan… "_

"Hm… udah beberapa hari ini, masih dengan gossip yang sama,"ujar Ichigo lagi

"Kau benar,"ujar Hisagi

"Eh, gossip apaan?"tanya Kaien

"Itu tentang orang-orang yang di temukan meninggal tapi dengan Kaki hilang,"ujar Ichigo lagi

"Hie!"kata Kaien kaget

"Pelakunya kejam banget,"ujar Rukia lagi

"Pelakunya **Kashima Reiko-san**,"ujar Kusaka seraya meneguk minumannya

"Kashima Reiko?"tanya Kaien

"Itu, hantu yang menurut sejarahnya meninggal karena di perkosa, lalu ditinggalkan. Namun saat ia melewati Rel kereta api, ia terlindas. Sehingga tubuh bagian atas dan bawahnya terpisah. Sejak saat itu ia selalu mencari bagian bawah tubuhnya,"ujar Kusaka lagi

"Hie, mengerikan. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana cara menenangkannya?"tanya Ichigo

"Menemukan kakinya adalah cara satu-satunya,"ujar Hisagi lagi

"Kakinya dimana?"tanya Kaien

"Kalau menurut legenda di rel kereta Meishi, karena disanalah tempat dia tertabrak,"ujar Kusaka

"Tapi kejadiannya kan sudah lama, bagaimana cara kita menemukannya?"kata Kaien lagi

"Makanya ia terus bergentayangan karena tidak ada yang berhasil menemukan kakinya,"ujar Hisagi lagi

"Lalu dia akan memotong kaki orang-orang yang tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya,"ujar Kusaka lagi

"Emang dia nanya apaan?"tanya Tasuki

"Dia akan bertanya dimana kakinya? Lalu dari mana tau? Atau kadang dia bertanya siapa dia,"ujar Kusaka lagi

"Hm… yang pertama Rel kereta Mesihi kan?"kata Kaien

"Benar untuk jawaban pertanyaan kedua, Kashima Reiko-san yang telah memberi tau. Dan jawaban ke tiga adalah KamenShiniMa,"ujar Hisagi

"Bukannya KaShiMa?"tanya Kaien

"Memang, tapi kalau kau menjawab itu maka ia akan memotong kakimu, makanya kau harus menjawab Kamen(topeng) Shini(Kematian) Ma(Iblis) jadi Kashima. Tapi gue nggak pernah bertemu dengan youkai ini,"ujar Hisagi lagi

"Gue pernah dan baru tadi,"ujar Kusaka santai

"He! Apa?"kata Kaien kaget

"Kog bisa?"kata Ichigo kaget

"Jadi emang ada ya?"kata Hisagi kaget

"Yep, begitulah. Dan untung gue ingat jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut,"ujar Kusaka lagi

"Bagaimana kalau kita lari saja?"tanya Rukia

"Percuma, sejauh apapun Kau lari, ia akan terus mengejarmu. Jadi tidak ada gunanya kau mau lari sampai kemanapun,"ujar Kusaka lagi

"Mengerikan… "ujar Rukia lagi

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kita basmi dan tenangkan arwahnya!"kata Kusaka lagi

"Apa!"sorak yang lain shock

"Kalian kenapa sih?kita ini kan Indigo. Masa gitu aja takut?"kata Kusaka lagi

"Gue ogah, masih trauma dengan kejadian suster ngesot di Rumah sakit,"ujar Hisagi lagi

"Yah, nggak seru His. Kita kan temen, ya. Kapan lagi coba kita bisa beram-"

"Mana ada beramal yang kayak gitu,"protes Hisagi lagi

"Siapa ya? Yang mengatakan jadi Indigo itu harus berani dan tidak boleh takut?"ujar Kusaka lagi

"Awas loe Kusa,"gerutu Hisagi

"Baiklah ayo!"kata Kusaka semangat, yang di setujui dengan helaan nafas oleh teman-temannya.

"Baiklah untuk misi ini kita bagi jadi dua kelompok,"ujar Kusaka lagi

"Eh?"

"Kelompok pertama yang mencari kaki Kashima di Rel kereta Meishi, dan kelompok ke dua yang mencari dan menahan Kashima-san,"ujar Kusaka lagi

Semua langsung bertampang horror

"Oke,gue mending menghadapin Kashima langsung dari pada harus ngegali-gali yang gituan deh,"ujar Hisagi

"Oke loe gimana Kai?"tanya Kusaka

"Gue nyari kaki aja deh,"ujar Kaien

"Oke lo Chi?"tanya Kusaka

"Gue bantuin Hisa untuk melawan Kashima,"ujar Ichigo

"Baiklah. Gue akan mencari kaki. Lalu Tatsu dan Ruki kalian juga bantu kami untuk mencari,"ujar Kusaka lagi

"Baiklah,"

"Ayo lakukan!"sorak Kusaka

"He?Sekarang?"tanya Hisagi kaget

"Yep, nggak mungkin besok siang kan?"kata Kusaka lagi

"Dsar,"gerutu mereka

Lalu ahirnya tim pencari pun berangkat bersenjatakan senter.

"Oke!good luck,"ujar Ichigo

"Ayo kita juga Chi,"ujar Hisagi

"He?Maksud loe?"tanya Ichigo kaget

"Ya cari si Kashima lah,"ujar Hisagi lagi

"Eh?dicari?!"kata Ichigo shock

"Tentu saja, nggak mungkin di telepon kan?"kata Hisagi lagi

Ahirnya mau tak mau mereka pun mencari Kashima Reiko-san itu.

"Menurut legenda katanya ia biasa muncul di Toilet,"ujar Hisagi lagi

"He?bukannya yang di toilet itu Hanako?"tanya Ichigo

"Bukan hanya Hanako, tapi juga yang lain seperti Akamanto atau dikenal dengan Aoikami akaikami, lalu Aka-"

**Srek… Srek…**

"H-hisa… itu… "

"Ayo lihat,"ujar Hisagi lagi

"T-tunggu,"ujar Ichigo seraya mengikuti Hisagi

Saat membuka pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba muncul sesosok mahluk dengan tubuh bewarna kemerahan yang mempunyai lidah panjang dan menjilati lumut-lumut di sekitar kamar mandi. Ichigo langsung enek. Menyadari ada yang datang ia segeera berniat untuk sembunyi

"Akaname-san, jangan takut. Kami datang hanya untuk bertanya,"ujar Hisagi lagi

"**Pertama kalinya ada orang yang tidak takut denganku, jadi ada apa?" tanya Akaname**

"Kami hanya ingin mengetahui tentang Kashima Reiko-san,"ujar Hisagi lagi

"**Sebaiknya kalian hindari saja. Dia youkai berbahaya dan bisa membunuh kalian,"ujar akaname lagi**

"Terima kasih atas sarannya Akaname-san, tapi kami harus menenangkan arwahnya. Kami tidak bisa membiarkan korban terus bertambah karena kemunculannya,"ujar Hisagi lagi

"**Baiklah, apa kalian tau dimana kakinya?"tanya Akaname lagi**

"Rel kereta Meishi kan?"ujar Ichigo

"**Benar, tapi apa kalian tau dimananya?"tanya Akaname lagi**

"Kalau itu… "

"**Sudah kuduga kalian tidak tau. Bagaimana kalau ku bantu?"tanya akaname lagi**

"Benarkah? Terimakasih,"ujar Hisagi lagi

**Tek… Tek…**

"**Gawat dia datang! Ayo pergi1"ujar akaname**

"Percuma, Ichi kau pergi dengan akaname. Biar aku yang tahan dia,"ujar Hisagi lagi

"Eh tapi… "

"Sudahlah. Kalau tidak begini maka aka nada korban-korban lainnya,"ujar Hisagi lagi

"Baiklah… Hati-hati,"ujar Ichigo lalu pergi dengan akaname tersebut

"Iya,"ujar Hisagi

**Ichigo Pov`s**

"Akaname-san, memangnya kau tau kemana kakinya Kashima-san?"tanyaku

"**Begitulah, aku pernah deengar katanya kakinya berada di arah selatan rel kereta,"ujar akaname lagi**

"Oh begitu, jujur aku hawatir dengan Hisa. Apa dia baik-baik saja ya?"tanyaku

"**Tenang saja, dia itu demon king… Kau tidak perlu hawatir,"ujar akaname lagi**

"Demon king? Maksudmu?"tanyaku

"**Ah, kita sudah dekat," ujar akaname lagi**

"Ichi?loe ngapain disini? Loe kan harusnya sama Hisa- Gya!"sorak Kaien kaget

"Tenang aja Kai, dia akaname-san. Dia Youkai yang baik kog,"ujarku lagi

"Akaname ya?Youkai yang hidup di toilet. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya?Dia adalah youkai langka yang tidak pernah mau menampakkan wujudnya dihadapan orang,"ujar Kusaka lagi

"Ah, ceritanya panjang… Jadi akaname-san dimana?"tanyaku lagi

"**Ayo ikut aku," Akaname lagi**

Lalu kami pun mengikutinya menyusuri rel kereta api meishi.

**End Of Ichigo Pov`s**

**Hisagi Pov`s**

Bisa ku jamin sebentar lagi Teke-teke atau lebih tepatnya Kasima Reiko-san akan datang. Aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya mendekat.

**Tek… Tek… Tek… Tek… Tek…**

Di sudut ruangan terlihat sesosok mahluk yang merayap ke tempat ini. Aku segera berlari dan meninggalkan tempat itu. **Tek-tek-tek-tek-tek-tek-tek-tek**

Bisa ku dengar langkahnya yang semakin cepat mengejarku. Saat menoleh dia sudah tepat berada di belakangku. Segera ku langkahkan kakiku lebih cepat menuju ke halaman belakang asrama yang sepi dan tidak ada orang lalu berhenti disana. Ia juga berhenti

"**Dimana Kakiku… "tanyanya**

Jujur aku masih trauma dengan kasus rumah sakit dan mungkin setelah ini aku semakin kapok untuk nonton film suster ngesot. Dia terlalu mirip atau bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan hanya berjalan dengan sikunya, jauh lebih mengerikan dari suster ngesot.

"**Dimana kakiku… ?"tanyanya lagi**

"Rel kereta Meishin,"ujarku

"**Dari mana kau tau?"tanyanya lagi**

"Kashima Reiko-san lah yang memberitahuku,"ujarku lagi

"**Siapa aku?"tanyanya lagi**

"Kashima ups… "

Dengan cepat ia segera menuju ke arahku seraya mengeluarkan sabitnya. Segera ku keluarkan pisau perakku dan menahan serangannya. Untuk ukuran youkai tak berkaki dia bisa dibilang cukup kuat, atau lebih tepatnya sangat kuat. Aku segera mundur saat ia terus menekan sabitnya.

"Cih… Ichi cepatlah! Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama,"gumamku lagi

**End Of Hisagi Pov`s**

**Ichigo Pov`s**

"**Ini tempatnya,"ujar Akaname lagi**

"Baiklah, ayo gali," ujarku

Lalu kami pun mulai menggali tempat itu dan-

"Hya! Kaki! " sorak Kaien shock.

"Bagus, ayo gali lagi,"ujar Kusaka

Kami terus menggali hingga ahirnya kaki atau tepatnya bagian bawah tubuhnya berhasil di temukan. Lalu kami segera kembali ke asrama dan mencari Hisagi yang saat ini pasti bertarung dengan Kashima Reiko.

"Hisa!" teriak Kaien

"Ketemu Kakinya?" tanya Hisagi yang masih menahan serangan dari Kashima Reiko tersebut.

"Iya,ini," sorak Kaien yang langsung ngelempar Kaki itu tepat ke arah Kashima Reiko.

"**Kakiku… T-terima kasih… "ujar Kashima Reiko lagi lalu menghilang.**

"Hah, syukurlah. Ahirnya selesai juga ya,"ujar Kaien

"Ayo kita kembali ke asrama,"ujar Kaien lagi.

"Iya,"ujar yang lain.

Ahirnya kami pun kembali ke Asrama kami untuk beristirahat.

**End Of Ichigo Pov`s**

**The EnD**

"**Huwa! Napa jadi Gaje gini?Mana kesannya juga kayak film action. Woi!Shu,"sorak Hikary**

"**Hehehe, habis gue juga takut ngebaca legendanya, apalagi setelah baca notesnya. Kalau membacanya maka akan datang dalam waktu sebulan,"ujar Shuukai lagi**

"**Woi! Emang dia bisa menyeberang?"protes Yukineko**

"**Kenapa tidak. Oke, Makasih banyak pada Yuzuna Yukitou-san dan Prince akuma Kazuhito yang sudah setia mereview fic-fic gaje dan nggak jelas ini,"ujar Hikary lagi**

**Tap… Tap… Tap…**

"**Loe sia- Gya!"sorak Yukineko lalu ngacir.**

"**K-k-K-"**

"**Gya! Kitsune! Kawai!"sorak Hikary**

"**Ugh… "**

"**Miaw… "**

"**Wah! Nek- Gya! Ba-Bake Neko!"sorak Hikary lalu ngacir**

"**woi… Gue jangan ditinggal! Oke ditunggu reviewnya. Chapter selanjutnya BakeNeko to Kitsune!"Jya nee!"sorak Shuukai lalu ngacir**


End file.
